Pushing Boundaries
by DisguisedDreamer
Summary: According to Cyndi Lauper, girls just wanna have fun. That's true for these four softball playing girls. When Cedar introduces her best friends to her pen-pal, Kendall, and his best friends, craziness happens as the girls go through similar problems the guys went through. All eight of them are in for some surprises as things are revealed during a game of Extreme Truth or Dare.
1. New Perspective

**(A/N): After a lot of thought and rewrites, I decided to post this. Originally, it was supposed to be a first person story, but I decided to go with third person because then I won't have to write a whole bunch of versions to get their different points of view. Don't worry, I'll still be writing for **_**A Rush Of Dog Days **_**and **_**Big Time Rush and the Marauders**_**. I really just needed a break from some of the dark stuff that's coming from those two stories and write something more fluffy, happy and funny. That doesn't mean there won't be drama. Also, be warned, I posted this as an M rated story for a reason. There's going to be much more mature scenes in this story than the others. Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that's familiar. Now, here's the story!**

**Pushing Boundaries**

Chapter 1: New Perspective

Cedar Garland whistled to get the softball team's attention. The other girls stopped their conversations as they came over to surround their team captain. Cedar finished putting her natural red hair into a ponytail before she addressed the team, "Okay, so Coach asked me to lead practice today since she had an emergency."

"Did her kid's head get stuck in the toilet again?" Nona Barnes asked. Cedar looked over at her best friend. The girl was the toughest of their group of four, making her an obvious choice to be catcher. Her black hair with green and blue streaks was hidden under her helmet.

"No, her husband did," Cedar replied. "Sometimes I wonder about that family. Anyways, let's get started. We've got a game next week against the Rascals. Coach heard there's going to be some scouts there from some big colleges, so we have to bring our A-Game. I'll bat first so someone will have to take third base for me. Abby, you're pitching." Abigail Whitman nodded her head, her blonde hair bouncing as she did. "Juliet, Coach said you've been cleared by the doctors to play. Try not to get another ball in the face." Juliet Collins winced as she rubbed her previously broken nose. She was the smallest girl on the team, her ponytailed brown hair sticking out of the back of her red cap. "What are all of you waiting for?! Get out there!" The girls rushed out to the field. Nona suited up in her catcher's armor, standing behind home plate.

Since the school didn't have a softball field, the softball team had to use the baseball field. Abby relaxed as she stepped onto the mound, feeling in her element. She used her feet to dig in. Cedar looked over the team, watching as Juliet took her spot at second base. Once she was sure that everyone was in their spot, Cedar put on her helmet, grabbed a bat and stepped up to the plate.

"Gonna hit it out of the park?" Nona teased. Cedar was the leader on the team for homeruns. She got one at almost every practice or game.

"That ball will never hit your glove when I'm here," Cedar declared. Nona squatted and Cedar brought the bat up behind her, ready for the pitch. Abby took a deep breath before she took the first pitch. Cedar hit it, but it ended up foul. Swearing under her breath, Cedar brought up the bat again and waited. The next pitch was out of the strike zone, so Cedar let Nona catch it, taking the ball. After Cedar caught a smirk from Nona, she held the bat up for a third time.

The third pitch was the one. Cedar knew it the second she hit it with her bat. She smiled slightly as she watched the ball fly through the air. Nona's smirk disappeared as she stood up straight. Cedar gave Nona a wink before she jogged around the bases. A car alarm rang through the air as the ball hit it in the parking lot.

Coming into home plate, Cedar heard clapping. She looked up and noticed that the school's baseball team was clapping for her. Cedar furrowed her eyebrows as the other girls came in to see what was going on.

"We have the field for an hour," Cedar reminded the boys standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

One of the boys stepped forward with a smirk on his face. The boy had black hair that reached his shoulders and a smirking mouth that looked like he could fit his fist in it. Cedar scowled at the sight of him, knowing that the boy in front of her was captain of the baseball team.

"We have the field," the boy told her. "And unlike you, we have our coach's approval." He held out a piece of paper. Cedar snatched it out of his hands and read it over. She groaned. "Although, if you want to play against each other, I won't complain. And if we win, you and your girls will go out with me and my boys."

"Give it up, Seth," Cedar retorted. "You guys had your chance." She threw the paper into his face. "Have your field. See if I care! Let's go, girls!" Cedar led her team off the field. Seth smirked as the baseball team began their practice.

* * *

Cedar, Abby, Nona and Juliet sat in the bleachers, watching the baseball team out on the field. Abby didn't seem to be paying attention to the others as she stared at herself in her compact mirror. Her open purse was next to her. She ducked her hand inside and pulled out a comb, running it through her long blonde hair. Juliet had one of her textbooks out since she was taking summer classes at the community college. A highlighter was in her hand and the cap in her mouth as she highlighted an important fact in her book. Nona was stuffing her mouth with a sandwich. A lunch bag filled with more sat next to her. Her bangs were getting into her eyes. Cedar was fuming as she glared at the boys on the field. A Detroit Tigers cap sat on the top of her head.

"I can't believe Seth would do that to me!" Cedar complained. "He totally ruined my chances of running another practice!"

"He undermined your authority," Juliet added. The other three turned to look at her. "What? I'm agreeing with you!"

"Couldn't you have just said that?" Abby asked. "Those big words confuse me." Juliet rolled her eyes as Abby pulled out some lipstick from her bag, using it as she looked at her compact mirror.

"I smell revenge time!" Nona suggested, ignoring Abby.

"No!" Juliet insisted. "If we do anything to them, they're gonna get back at us!"

"How are they gonna do that?" Cedar asked. "Hit us with their bats? We're girls! They can't hit us!" She looked around the place for a source of revenge. Spotting something, she smirked. "Hey Nona. What's that over there?" Cedar pointed at something.

"Why, it looks like the groundskeeper left the box open that turns on the sprinklers for the field," Nona realized.

"I think those boys need some cooling off," Cedar got to her feet.

"I'm so in!" Nona stood up too. She pulled her helmet out of her bag and put it on her head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Juliet exclaimed, getting up. "You do realize that they're gonna forget that we're girls and attack us anyways?! I predict a seventy percent chance that we will experience bodily harm if we do this!"

"Stop being such a girl!" Nona retorted.

"Uh, last time I checked, we were BOTH girls!" Juliet reminded her. "And using that as an offensive term is the reason why most girls are considered weak! Although we all know that isn't true since you beat up boys on a regular basis."

"Hey, I fight everyone equally," Nona defended herself. "I've gotten into as many girl bitchslap fights as boy fist fights." She put her catcher's mask on over her helmet.

"I wonder if there are talent shows in college," Abby spoke up. "Then I can get discovered for my AMAZING singing, dancing and – Wait, why are you standing?"

"The groundskeeper left the sprinkler box open," Cedar explained. "And did you want to help us get revenge on the baseball team by soaking them and their precious field?"

"Hell yeah!" Abby exclaimed, standing up. She dropped her things in her bag before she, Nona and Cedar got off the bleachers. From the bottom of them, they looked up at Juliet expectantly.

"I gotta get new friends," Juliet decided, dropping her textbook on the bleachers so she could join the others. The four of them ran over to the box where each of them grabbed a switch.

"On three!" Cedar told them. "One, two, THREE!" The girls flipped the switches and then peeked over to watch as the sprinklers started on the field. They laughed as the sprinklers came up and sprayed the players and the field.

Suddenly, screams came from the field along with the sounds of crashes.

"Ooh!" the girls winced.

"That collision looked painful," Juliet mentioned.

"I don't think arms are supposed to bend like that," Nona added.

"Why are they picking up their bats?" Abby asked.

"Dear God, they're coming after us!" Cedar realized. "RUN!" The four girls raced away, the baseball team chasing after them. They were chased through the school grounds. As they ran through one of the outdoor hangouts, people stopped and stared at the running girls.

"This is what it'll be like when I'm famous!" Abby exclaimed. "Only, I wouldn't be running for my life!" The four of them got a good lead as they turned the corner.

"We need to hide!" Juliet insisted.

"Look!" Nona pointed at something. "A dumpster!"

"No fucking way!" Abby responded. "Do you KNOW what garbage does to my complexion?"

Cedar grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her towards the dumpster, "No time to complain! They'll never look for us there!" The girls jumped into the dumpster, shutting the lid after them. They waited in darkness, listening for a hint as to when the boys had passed.

Once the boys' yelling disappeared, the girls risked coming out. They opened the lid and stood up. Juliet, Cedar and Abby heard chewing so they looked over at Nona. The catcher looked back at them innocently even though there was a turkey sub in her mouth.

"What?" Nona spit some food out of her mouth as she talked.

"Please tell me you had that with you when you jumped in here," Juliet spoke to her. Nona just stared blankly. "Nevermind. I don't want to know."

"They're turning around!" Cedar exclaimed. Nona dropped her turkey sub into the dumpster as the girls climbed out of it. Leaving the school, the four of them rushed through the surrounding suburbs. They ran around a corner only to face a fence taller than any of them.

"Shit!" the girls yelled as they turned around. They found the baseball team heading towards them.

"Time-out!" Cedar exclaimed. The boys stopped, glaring at the girls. Cedar looked at Nona, "Give Abby your helmet."

"Why?" Nona held onto her helmet protectively.

"Not only is she going to be the famous one," Cedar explained, "But she's our best pitcher. We need her to be as healthy as possible and you can take the beating." Nona groaned as she handed Abby the helmet. Abby quickly put it on, pulling the mask over her face.

"I love you girls," Abby declared.

Cedar looked back at the baseball team with a sigh, "Time-in." The boys raised their bats, screaming as they rushed at the four girls.

* * *

Nona, Juliet, Abby and Cedar groaned in pain as they sat in Cedar's living room, watching the big screen TV. Normally, Mr. Garland would be in the room, but he had to work late so the girls had commandeered his TV. Sounds of music filled the room as music videos filled the screen.

Suddenly, the video changed to Big Time Rush's music video for _Windows Down_. The girls smiled slightly as they watched it.

"Those boys have gone really far from being hockey players in Minnesota," Cedar mentioned. "And now they're on MTV 48."

"I still can't believe you know them!" Abby exclaimed.

"Why haven't you ever introduced us anyways?" Juliet asked.

"I told you!" Cedar replied. "These guys are innocentish. At least compared to us they are. I bet Carlos still thinks that babies come from storks." The girls chuckled at the ridiculous thought. "I can at least keep myself from swearing and talking about sex stuff around them, unlike you three."

"We don't talk about it that much," Nona insisted. Cedar raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so maybe we do, but aren't they our age? They should learn about these things eventually. And who better than us?"

"Maybe they can get me a chance to sing and be famous!" Abby added. "When are they coming here? Can you introduce us?"

"I have no idea when they're coming," Cedar admitted. "Kendall hasn't told me the next time they're going to be in Michigan."

"That was Big Time Rush with _Windows Down_ at number three in our countdown," the announcer person spoke on the TV. "If you're in Michigan, they'll be performing in Detroit tomorrow. Tickets are still available."

"WHAT!" Cedar screamed as she got to her feet. "I can't BELIEVE Kendall never told me! He always tells me when any of them are nearby!"

"We should go to that concert so you can give him a piece of your mind!" Nona suggested, getting up too.

"But make sure that it's nothing we will get arrested for!" Juliet stood up, being the voice of reason.

"And gives me a chance for an audition!" Abby added, joining the others on their feet.

"I bet the concert's gonna get sold out soon," Cedar realized. "We better bring in the big guns. Call all dads now!"

The four girls pulled out their phones and dialed their dads, "Daddy, we need some money for a concert. Call me back soon!" They hung up and put their phones on the table in front of them before sitting down.

After only a second, Abby screamed, "RING! Why won't you ring, Goddamnit?!"

Suddenly, Nona's phone rang. She reached forward to answer it, "Hello?! Really?! Yeah?! Okay, great! Thanks for letting me know!" She hung up the phone.

"Your dad's gonna give us money for the concert!" Abby assumed.

Nona scoffed, "Since when does my dad give me money unless it's to buy him something? No, this was my mom saying that she's letting me have that last day of summer party!" Abby's eye twitched for a second before she attacked Nona to the ground.

"Abby, please don't ruin that arm!" Cedar insisted. "We really have to win that game next week and you're pitching it!"

"Uh, guys?" Juliet spoke up. Nona and Abby perked up like a couple of prairie dogs. Juliet was on the internet on her phone. "It looks like the concert's sold out."

"Great!" Abby exclaimed sarcastically. "Now what?" She, Nona and Juliet looked at Cedar.

"What?" Cedar responded to their staring. "Juliet's the genius!"

"But you always come up with the best ideas!" Juliet pointed out.

"No, I don't!" Cedar retorted. "I mean, come on. It's not like-" Cedar suddenly got a serious look on her face. "I know what to do."

* * *

"Juliet!" Abby yelled from the passenger side of Juliet's car. "Go faster!"

"I'm already going sixty!" Juliet mentioned.

"The speed limit's seventy!" Abby reminded her. "A semi truck just passed us!"

"Can you two shut up?" Nona asked from the backseat. "Cedar and I are trying to concentrate!"

"Okay," Cedar looked up from her phone. "I found something that says that Gustavo Rocque was seen at the MotorCity Casino Hotel just a few minutes ago. That's probably where they're staying."

"And where is that?" Juliet asked.

Abby sighed, "Just enter it in the GPS!"

"Cedar, go over the plan again," Nona insisted.

"Here's the plan," Cedar began. "We get in there and search the hotel for something that smells like trouble. The guys won't be far from it. They get into trouble a LOT."

"Like us?" Nona realized.

Cedar seemed to consider it for a second, but shook her head, "Nah. We get out of trouble before we get in it. That's why it helps to have a future lawyer in our group. She can find all of those loopholes!"

"Loopholes are a lawyer's best friend," Juliet smiled at the thought of her own dream. "It looks like I get off the highway here." The girls' car took an exit.

* * *

Juliet, Cedar, Nona and Abby came off the stairs on the fifth level of the hotel. After catching their breath, they realized that down the hall there were two security guards standing outside of a room.

"Looks like we found them," Cedar told the others. "Abby, do your thing!"

"Got it!" Abby grabbed her skirt and scrunched it up a bit so it just covered her butt. She pulled up her shirt enough to see skin and the top of her red thong. Bending over and then snapping back up again, Abby got her hair at the right amount of messy. Right after she pushed her breasts up to make them seem larger, she strutted up to the security guards.

"Hello boys," Abby wiggled her fingers at the security guards. "I've been looking for someone to help me move something heavy in my room. I'm way too weak to do it. Will you help?" She batted her eyelashes, flashing them a sultry smile. "I'll be sure to repay you for your services." She walked in the opposite direction of the other girls, but turned around to look at the guards, motioning with her finger for them to follow her. The two security guards looked at each other before racing after her.

"And Nona, you're up," Cedar turned to the one with the colorful hair.

Nona somehow pulled out her helmet and put it on her head, "Oh, it's on!" With a smirk, she followed Abby and the security guards. The four of them turned a corner. There was a short silence before Cedar and Juliet heard a crash and some grunts. Soon after, Nona and Abby walked out, Abby fixing her outfit.

"Men are perverts," Abby mentioned.

"Actually, studies prove that although men think about sex more, they aren't as sex-obsessed as the media makes us believe," Juliet spouted of a random fact.

"Let's just focus on the task," Cedar insisted. She went up to the previously guarded door and knocked.

After a second, the door opened revealing Gustavo Rocque. He looked over the four girls standing in his doorway and screamed, "WHO ARE YOU?!" The girls jumped at the scream. Abby, Nona and Juliet stepped back, leaving Cedar to deal with the angry man by herself.

"I'm Cedar Garland," Cedar introduced herself. "And I'm here to see Kendall Knight." Gustavo blinked as he stared at the girl.

"SECURITY!" Gustavo yelled.

Cedar turned to Abby, "You better sing now before the back-up comes."

Abby stepped forward, "_All I wanna do is make love to you. Say you will, you wa-_" Abby broke off coughing because of the glare Gustavo was giving her.

"As long as I am breathing," Gustavo began. "I will make sure that you will NEVER have an album EVER because you have NO TALENT!"

"Rude," Juliet mumbled.

"NO TALENT?!" Cedar screamed. "NO TALENT?! You're the one with no talent! The only artist on your label is Big Time Rush!"

"HEY!" Gustavo responded. "I have Kat's Crew!"

"You HAD Kat's Crew!" Cedar pointed out. "They quit when they realized that you spend way too much time on Big Time Rush and not enough time on anyone else! What do you have a little man crush on them or something?" Gustavo's jaw dropped at her words. "Oh, what was that song that you took away from Big Time Rush, gave to Kat's Crew and then gave back to Big Time Rush when they cried about it? Oh yeah. _We can party like the weekend. You got me thinking we could be a thing, yeah. I know you know I got your heart thumping._" Cedar used her hands to imitate a heart beating before she pushed over Gustavo. "_I know you know we know we got something_. You want a real song? I've got a song for you! _Oh, you're such an ass!_" The security guards finally came by and grabbed her. "_Oh yeah, a giant ass! Cause you look like an ass!_" The guards started pulling her away. "_And you smell like an ass!_" She struggled in the security guards' grasps. "Let me go! You can't handle me like this! I'm a girl! I'll sue!"

"What's the punishment if we break her free?" Nona whispered to Juliet.

"Uh, well," Juliet thought out loud. "Since we're eighteen, probably some jail time. Maybe a couple more months because of that flashing incident. And then some community service on probation."

"I'm okay with that," Nona responded. She smacked her helmet for good luck and raced after Cedar and the security guards, jumping onto one of the guards' backs. Abby sighed, rubbing her hands together to get ready before she too joined the struggle.

Juliet looked to the still staring Gustavo, "I gotta get new friends." That said, she jumped into the fight.

As the girls fought with the security guards, Kelly Wainwright passed by them. She had to take a double look at the girls as she walked up to Gustavo.

"Is that girl wearing a helmet?" Kelly asked. "And those three are trying to save the redhead. Gustavo, what is going on?"

"Not sure," Gustavo admitted, walking back into his hotel room. Kelly watched the girls curiously for a second before she followed Gustavo inside, shutting the door after her.

"It's just that they reminded me of some other people," Kelly told him. "I'm not sure who."

"They're BTR fans, that's it," Gustavo insisted. "Although, that redhead had the fire! I could really use a solo artist on my label. Find her address. We're gonna talk to her."

"Got it," Kelly agreed. "What was her name?" She took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, what was it?" Gustavo tried to remember. "Ah, yeah. It was Cedar Garland."

Suddenly, Kelly spit her coffee out of her mouth, "Did you say Cedar Garland?!" Gustavo nodded. "That's Kendall's old friend that he was going to invite to the concert as a VIP along with her friends and then take her on stage and sing to her to get out of her friend-zone."

"Oh," Gustavo replied. "So, you know her address then?"

"I'll ask Kendall," Kelly decided, pulling out her phone. "He should know." She brought the phone up to her ear.

* * *

Mr. Derek Garland opened the front door to find his daughter, her friends and a few police officers on his front porch.

"Hey Daddy," Cedar waved. "Remember that proud moment you had when I brought home that softball championship trophy? And you said that I would be your baby girl no matter what? Well, I remember it. And I love you!"

Mr. Garland sighed, "Okay officers. I've got it from here."

"Have a good day, sir," One of the police officers told him. "And good luck." The police left the girls on the front porch.

"Girls," Mr. Garland addressed them. "Get inside and assume the position." The girls groaned as they headed into the living room and stood in front of the stone fireplace as if they were in a police lineup.

"Where did you get that ass song?" Nona whispered.

"Made it up," Cedar admitted. "The tune seems familiar though."

"Catchy tune," Juliet shrugged.

Suddenly, Cedar's twin younger siblings, Amber and Aaron, ran into the room. They were smiling evilly.

"Is Cedar in trouble?!" Amber asked excitedly.

"We wanna see them cry!" Aaron insisted.

"You two be quiet," Mr. Garland demanded. He turned to the four girls in trouble. "What happened? And no stretching the story or loopholes or lying. I mean it."

"We heard on TV that Big Time Rush was in the area," Juliet began.

"We went to the hotel they were staying at to see them and help Abby become famous," Nona continued.

"We found their producer instead and he was rude, so I sang an insulting song," Cedar added. "And then there was a fight, but no one got hurt!"

"And now I'm sad," Abby finished, looking down at the ground and trying not to cry.

Mr. Garland cracked his neck, "How many times do I have to tell you to avoid trouble?"

"I've lost count," Cedar admitted.

"Girls, you have such bright futures ahead of you," Mr. Garland went on. "Cedar as a professional softball player, Juliet as a lawyer, Abby as someone famous and Nona-" He stared at Nona for a second. "Probably as a wrestler." Nona smiled at this. "Why are you trying to sabotage yourselves?"

"Are you gonna tell our dads?" Abby asked. The four girls quivered their lips and Mr. Garland's stern face softened.

"No," Mr. Garland decided. "But no concert."

"Tickets are sold out anyways," Nona mentioned.

"So, there's no punishment?!" Aaron exclaimed.

"What a rip-off," Amber mumbled. The twins left the room, their dad following them.

"Hey, isn't the Tigers game on soon?" Juliet reminded them. The girls looked at the clock.

"It is," Cedar realized. "Let's go get some snacks for the game!" They raced off for the kitchen.

* * *

Kendall stopped in the lobby as his cell phone rang. He answered it, looking away from where his friends were checking in, "Hey Kelly. We're here. What's up?" He paused as he listened to her. "Wait, Cedar was here? Are you absolutely sure it was her? What did the girl look like?" Kendall turned up to the ceiling as Kelly described the girl. "Okay, yeah, that was definitely Cedar. She's going to be mad at me because I didn't tell her we're here." Kelly told him something over the phone. "Really? She had Gustavo's fire? Hmm. Tell Gustavo not to worry. I'll bring her to the concert tomorrow. He can ask her to be on the label then. Things are working better than expected. I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone.

"Hey guys," Kendall turned around to face his friends. "You won't beli-" Kendall dropped off mid-sentence when he realized his friends had left the check-in desk. "They ditched me!" Kendall groaned as he went up to the desk to find out exactly where his friends were in the hotel.

* * *

"CARLOS!" Logan yelled from his bed. "Stop jumping on the bed! You're gonna break something!"

Carlos stopped jumping and fell down onto his bed, "I'm just so BORED!" He made the farting noise with his mouth.

"What are you doing anyways?" James asked Logan from in front of the mirror. He kept fixing his hair with his comb.

"I'm looking for things to do for our week off," Logan stated. He was looking through a travel book on Michigan. "There are a lot of things to do in Detroit, let alone Michigan. Maybe we should check out the colleges here."

"We are NOT thinking about school," James insisted. "It's summer! And if we're going to college, it's not going to be in Michigan!"

"Kendall would like it," Logan pointed out.

"Yeah, so he can be with CEDAR!" Carlos added. He looked around for Kendall, expecting a response from the tease, but Kendall was nowhere in sight.

"I should've never shown him that picture of her by the pool," James admitted. "Then she could be with me." James wiggled his fingers in front of his face.

"You know that Kendall would kill you if you dated her, right?" Logan mentioned. Carlos got up to check the bathroom for Kendall. "Besides, her dad would NEVER allow it."

"Her dad doesn't allow her to date ANYONE," James added. Carlos left the bathroom, still confused because Kendall wasn't there. He decided to look out the window, down onto the fire escape. "Which is stupid with since she's eighteen. She should be able to make her own decisions. And one of them should be who she dates."

"Well, Kendall's the one who met her first," Logan reminded him. Carlos stuck his head out the window. "You remember that pen-pal project for school and Kendall got Cedar? It took him three years before he introduced us to her. And now that Kendall's feeling something for her, we have to back off. Maybe Cedar can introduce us to her friends or something and – Carlos, what are you doing?" Carlos bumped his head as he pulled himself out of the open window.

"KENDALL'S NOT HERE!" Carlos screamed. "HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"I can think of thirty-eight other reasons why Kendall's not here," James responded.

"Well then, where is he?!" Carlos asked.

"He could be out in the hall, calling Cedar to tell her we're nearby," Logan suggested.

"Or checking in with Gustavo and Kelly," James added.

"Or we could have accidently left him alone in the lobby," Logan finished.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be the guy with the ransom note of a million dollars to get Kendall back!" Carlos exclaimed. James rolled his eyes and headed for the door. Carlos rushed over to his suitcase to pull something out of it. James opened the door revealing Kendall on the other side.

"Thanks for leaving me in the lobby, guys," Kendall told them sarcastically. Logan and James pointed at Kendall and gave Carlos looks that said, 'Told you!' "Carlos, why do you have a laser?" He, James and Logan widened their eyes as they stared at the laser in Carlos's hands.

"What laser?" Carlos asked, throwing the laser behind him.

The laser fell to the ground and went off, the beam hitting the floor. Logan, James and Kendall watched in terror as an explosion went off and the floor disintegrated, leaving a giant hole. Carlos winced as he turned around to stare at the hole.

The four boys rushed over to the hole and looked down. Since they were on the second floor they could see into the lobby. Right under the hole was the manager staring up with his arms crossed.

"We're dead," Kendall decided.

"Yep," Carlos, James and Logan agreed.

* * *

"BIG TIME RUSH WILL _NEVER_ STAY HERE AGAIN!" The manager of the hotel screamed as he threw the four boys out with their luggage. "YOU ARE BANNED!" The doors closed.

"Think it's time to call Gustavo and Kelly?" James asked.

"We probably should," Kendall pulled out his phone and dialed Kelly's number. He put it on speakerphone so the others could hear.

"Kendall," Kelly answered. "Are you guys settled in?"

"About that," Kendall began.

"Oh no," Kelly responded. "What did you do?"

"We blew a hole in the floor of our room and got kicked out," Kendall explained.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Gustavo screeched. Turned out that Kelly had her phone on speaker as well.

"In other words," Logan went on as if Gustavo hadn't said a word. "We need a new hotel."

"There aren't any more hotels available nearby," Kelly told them. "They're all booked for the Woodward Dream Cruise this weekend."

"Then what are we gonna do?!" James exclaimed. "We are NOT staying in the tour bus! The showers are HORRIBLE for my hair!" Kendall, Logan and Carlos rolled their eyes.

"Maybe we can stay with Cedar," Logan suggested.

"No," Kendall insisted.

"I like that plan," James agreed with Logan. "Let's at least check with her."

"No," Kendall repeated. "We are not taking advantage of her. Plus her dad would never allow it."

"We don't know unless we try," Logan pointed out.

"Dogs!" Gustavo exclaimed. "You're staying in the tour bus! Then you won't cause me to have to pay repairs on someone's house!"

"But what if we blow up the tour bus?" Carlos mentioned.

The other end was quiet for a second before Gustavo responded, "Fine. Check with that Cedar girl. Just make sure that she comes to the concert tomorrow. I want to offer her a chance to be on Rocque Records." As Gustavo hung up, James, Carlos and Logan turned to Kendall for an explanation.

"Cedar came to the hotel earlier with her friends to find me and get one of her friends a chance to audition, but Gustavo liked Cedar's singing better than her friend's," Kendall explained. "But I'm still gonna bring her onstage to sing to her to get out of her friend-zone."

"That sounds familiar," Carlos spoke up. "Not the friend-zone, but the getting a friend a chance for an audition and then getting picked instead."

"Probably on some TV show or something," Logan waved it off. "Although, since she'll be joining Rocque Records, she'll be coming back with us and Kendall can spend more time with her."

"Why do you think I came up with this week off idea?" Kendall pointed out. "It's been a while since I've gotten to see her for more than an hour or two. And those hours are usually through video cameras."

"I know why you REALLY wanted this week off," James mentioned. "It's summer, she's got a pool and she looks smoking in a bikini."

"No bikini," Kendall insisted.

"Even better," James retorted. He, Logan and Carlos smirked.

"I don't mean it like that!" Kendall told them. "I meant –" He cut himself off with a sigh.

"Sure you didn't, Kendall," Carlos patted Kendall's back. Kendall shot him a glare.

"Guys, Cedar's my friend," Kendall began. "Although I want to date her, things will get complicated if it happens. I'd lose her as a friend if it ended in a break-up. And I'm in her friend-zone anyways so she probably doesn't think that way about me. This singing thing is a last resort. And what if she doesn't decide to come with us? She'll be here in Michigan and we'll be in California. Long distance relationships are tough."

"But you two are meant to be!" Carlos exclaimed. "Don't you see what this is?! You're the boy in the friend-zone, coming back for her! We all know that the story's gonna end with you two together!"

"Carlos," Logan told him. "We're not in a story! This is real life!"

"Looks like Kelly sent a limo for us," James pointed to the limo stopping in front of them. The guys quickly hopped in.

* * *

Cedar, Nona, Abby and Juliet cheered as they watched the Detroit Tigers game on the big screen TV in Cedar's living room. One of the players had just gotten a hit allowing another player to score a run, breaking the tie with the Minnesota Twins.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" Cedar exclaimed. "My boys better beat those Twins down!"

Mr. Garland looked over from his favorite chair near the door, "You're still mad at Kendall, aren't you?"

"Duh!" Cedar responded.

"He totally broke the long distance friend code," Abby added.

"Which he is gonna get a beat down for!" Nona insisted.

"Nona," Juliet spoke to the multicolored haired girl. "What have we talked about when it comes to celebrities?"

Nona sighed, "Never hurt them since they're rich and can get the best lawyers and put me in jail and then my mom will have to bail me out with her connections since she's a police officer."

"Good girl," Juliet replied.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Before anyone could get up to answer it, Gypsy, the Garlands' Dalmatian, barked as she ran into the room and right up to the door. She looked through the window, barking at whoever was on the porch.

"Cedar, get the door," Mr. Garland ordered.

"But you're closer!" Cedar observed. The look he gave her after that made her groan and get to her feet. Her friends chuckled under their breaths. Cedar stuck her tongue out at them as she blocked her dog and opened the door. Looking outside, her cheery attitude dropped.

Standing on the porch was Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos. They waved as they gave her some sheepish smiles, "Hey Cedar."

"What do you want?" Cedar crossed her arms in annoyance. The boys dropped their smiles.

"We got kicked out of our hotel," Kendall mentioned. His, James's and Logan's heads turned to glare at Carlos.

"Hey, I didn't know it would make a hole in the floor!" Carlos defended himself. Cedar's eyebrows went up in curiosity.

"Anyways," Kendall turned back to Cedar. "We need a place to stay and you're the only person we know that's anywhere close to where we're supposed to be."

"Why not just try a different hotel?" Cedar suggested.

"All the hotels are filled," Logan explained. "Believe me, we wouldn't be here if we didn't have to be."

Cedar narrowed her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

"We wanted to surprise you," Kendall answered.

Cedar rolled her eyes and sighed, but turned to her dad, "Dad, can Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James stay the night?"

Before Mr. Garland could answer, Cedar's friends got to their feet, "They're here?!" They ran towards the door.

"Whoa!" Cedar held up her hands to stop them. They froze. "Stay. You'll get your chance to meet them if my dad says yes." The four girls stared at Mr. Garland expectantly.

"Four boys from Hollywood staying under my roof with my daughter and her friends when both groups get into trouble often?" Mr. Garland spoke to her. "No way." Cedar gave her friends a look and suddenly all four friends knew what to do.

"Please Papa Garland," Juliet, Abby and Nona begged. They pouted their lips before they folded their hands together.

"Daddy," Cedar came over to join her friends in their begging stance. At the sight of the four girls, Mr. Garland's stern face began to soften. "They have nowhere else to go! Haven't you always taught me to help out others? What kind of example are you setting by making these boys sleep out on the street?" Mr. Garland sighed as he looked over the girls.

"There will be rules," Mr. Garland insisted. The girls cheered, giving each other high-fives. "Bring them in here." As Mr. Garland got to his feet, Cedar went over to the door to let the guys in the house. The boys came inside and looked past her at Cedar's friends. The three girls wiggled their fingers at them.

"Dibs on tall, dark and handsome," Abby mumbled to the others.

Gypsy's barking made everyone look at her. The guys could practically see the dog glaring from Mr. Garland's side. Everyone waited for her to finish barking.

Once silence had settled in, Mr. Garland began his list of rules, "Boys, I've got ten rules for you to follow or you're gonna be kicked out on the street. Rule number one: Don't go into the bedrooms. I don't care where you sleep, but you can't touch the bedrooms. Rule number two: Don't touch any of these girls." The guys and girls groaned, but at the look from Mr. Garland, they went quiet. "Cedar's friends are like daughters to me and I don't want to see them get hurt."

"What if one of them is about to be crushed by a falling fridge?" Carlos asked. "Then can we touch them to save their lives?" Mr. Garland stared at him in confusion. Kendall, James and Logan facepalmed. The girls exchanged bewildered looks.

"If that happens, then you can save them," Mr. Garland assured him. Carlos raised a fist into the air in victory. "Rule number three: I don't want that boy talking to the girls." He pointed to James. The pretty boy threw his hand up in disbelief. Abby stomped her foot in frustration. "Rule number four: Don't touch the piano." The boys and girls furrowed their eyebrows as they glanced at the piano. "Rule number five: Don't let that boy touch the fridge." This time, he was pointing at Carlos.

"Then how am I supposed to save Cedar and her friends?" Carlos asked.

"You'll figure it out," Mr. Garland assured him "Rule number six: You can't take Cedar anywhere without my permission." Cedar scowled while the other girls tried their best not to laugh at her dad being overprotective of her. "If I could do the same with the other girls, I would, but I really don't have any control over what they do if they leave the house. Rule number seven: No singing around Gypsy." He pointed at the Dalmatian at his feet. "She howls and if she hears singing, she joins in. Rule number eight: Do NOT go in the basement. It's a mess and dangerous since glass has been dropped on the floor a lot. Rule number nine: Do not touch any paintings or photos on the wall. They're expensive and I don't want them to fall and break." Juliet, Abby and Cedar turned to look at Nona accusingly.

Nona winced, "I'm still sorry about that three thousand dollar painting."

"I know, Nona," Mr. Garland responded. "And rule number ten: If I find out you boys have broken any of these rules, I'll kick you all the way to China, kill you and raise you from the dead just so I can send you out to space to either burn up in the take off or die a horrible death in space by your blood bubbling, the air forced out of your bodies and your organs dying as you hurl through space, silent screams permanently on your faces." The guys froze in terror.

Cedar sighed in annoyance, "Why do you always have to scare away any guys I become friends with?"

"I'm your father," Mr. Garland answered. "It's my job." He gave the guys a warning glare before he left the room, Gypsy following him out.

"Looks like they're frozen," Juliet realized, glancing over the guys. "What should we do?"

"I say we kiss them," Abby suggested.

Suddenly, James came out of the paralyzed state with a smile on his face. He and Abby began their eye flirting with each other.

"Oh God, really?" Nona scowled. "You always do this, Abby!"

"You do realize that if we touch them, my dad will come into the room and kill them," Cedar pointed out. This caused the other three to pull out of their frozenness so the whole band could move away from the girls.

"Thanks a lot, Cedar," Abby scowled.

"I think now would be a good time to introduce each other," Cedar decided. "Guys, this is Abby." Abby wiggled her fingers flirtatiously at the boys. "Nona." Nona gave the boys a wink. "And Juliet." Juliet gave them a nod. "And girls, this is Carlos."

Abby, Nona and Juliet somehow surrounded him, separating him from his friends. Like vultures, the girls circled him, looking up and down the boy.

"He seems scared," Juliet realized. "Not very bright and very innocent. Like a child."

"I agree with that," Nona added. "Notice how messed up his hair is? I know that messy hair. He was recently wearing a helmet. Since the others don't have that messiness, I'm guessing that he likes to wear it more often than them." She leaned forward to sniff his breath. "And he last ate corndogs."

"That messy hair is a definite turn-off," Abby went on. "But he's got some nice muscles that make up for it. I've seen better, but it could be a whole lot worse. I wonder if he's got some Latin fire. The last Latino I was with really rocked my world in bed." The guys stared at her with wide eyes.

Juliet, Nona and Abby stepped away to reform the line with Cedar, "We can work with him."

Cedar went up to Carlos and waved her hand in front of his face, "I think you might have scared him frozen again." She looked him over before she shrugged. "Eh, he'll be fine. Anyways, this is Logan." And then the three girls were circling Logan.

"Indecisive," Juliet started. "It's in his eyes. A little scared too. I could probably get him to admit to something with just a little poke. I'd love to interrogate him in something. He'd crack like a nut."

"Total bookworm," Nona observed. "You can tell by his hands. They've turned a lot of pages. Almost as innocent as Carlos, but has enough experience with girls to get those curious thoughts to look up things that aren't so innocent." A blush formed on Logan's face.

"He's got a nice body too," Abby mentioned. "Although, I don't normally go for the nerds, this one seems to have a bit of jock in him. Probably from his friends. The way he styles his hair makes his face seem longer than it should."

The girls stepped away to tell Cedar, "He's good." Cedar facepalmed.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"My friends and I are good at figuring people out so we can use them to our advantage," Cedar explained. "Why do you think that although the four of us get into a lot of trouble, we don't usually get punished. We can get out of pretty much any situation." Cedar stood next to James. "And this is James."

"Hello Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome," Abby began as the three girls circled James. "Amazing body, great hair, eyes that stare into the soul, probably mind-blowing in the sack. I would love to do naughty things to you." She growled as she clawed the air in front of him. James gave her a smirk.

"He's really confident," Juliet continued. "And ambitious. Will go after anything he really wants. Flirty, but could probably make the commitment if he found the right girl. And very easy to break, but, just like Logan, scared of confrontation. Although, he loves this attention from girls."

"His obsession with his hair kind of freaks me out," Nona added. "But he doesn't seem afraid to do something crazy, especially when he's around his friends."

Once again, the three of them backed off to stand in front of the boys, "He'll be used."

James leaned over to whisper to Kendall, "What do they mean by 'used'?" Kendall shrugged.

"And, last, but not least, this is Kendall," Cedar introduced the leader of Big Time Rush.

For a change, the three girls just stood in front of Kendall instead of circling him. They stared at him with their arms crossed as he stared back. Cedar bit her lip slightly as the girls looked Kendall up and down.

Finally, they turned to Cedar, "We approve."

"Approve of what?" Kendall asked.

"Approve that you could be part of one of our schemes," Cedar clarified. "Along with your friends."

"What kind of scheme?" Carlos pulled out of his frozen state at the thought of something fun.

"We've had our fill of schemes for the day," Nona replied. "But maybe you could help us out tomorrow."

"Right now, we're watching the Tigers destroy the Twins," Cedar pointed to the TV. The boys took a look at it.

"But the Twins are ahead by one," Logan pointed out.

The girls glared at the TV, "What the fuck?! When did that happen?!" They groaned and headed over to sit back on their couch.

"They kind of remind me of somebody," Kendall mentioned.

"Yeah," James agreed. "Just don't know who." The guys shrugged as they squeezed together on the second couch to watch the game with the girls.

**(A/N): Well? What do you think? I guess I can give a bit of the synopsis here. Cedar, Nona, Abby and Juliet head to LA to become a girl group. As they learn how to make it in Hollywood, they get into trouble with the other band on Rocque Records, Big Time Rush. Of course, everybody figures out that the girls' trouble is similar to what the guys have already gone through. Can they help them with that trouble? Along the way through this familiarity, they come head-to-head with some other problems that the boys have never dealt with before. Problems that are from each of the girls' secrets. Will the eight of them be able to deal with these secrets once they come out? In between all of this drama, the two bands get some sexual exploring done in a game of Extreme Truth or Dare. What kind of truths will spill out and what will they have to do based on those dares? Interested? I hope so because I'm going to continue this story no matter what. So until next time, happy reading!**


	2. Dare You To Go Missing

**(A/N): So, here we are. Second chapter. Time for some more hilarity! Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Dreamer1992**_** ( :) ), **_**xxfallenangelmayxx**_** (Yeah, the guys are clueless when it comes to these things.), **_**GlambertLovesBTR**_** (Oh yes, Nona is very tough. And she'll probably just get tougher as this story goes on.) and **_**MagooyiLovesBigTimeRush**_** (Aw! Hopefully more love for this chapter?). Once again, I do not own Big Time Rush nor the episode, **_**Big Time Audition**_**, which inspired part of the things in this chapter. And because of an event in this chapter, I must give a warning: Play Extreme Truth or Dare at your own risk. I do not encourage anyone to play it and I am not responsible if you chose to do so. Reminder: This story is rated M, not T like my other ones. Although this chapter does not include any M rated scenes, there will be some in the future. And now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Dare You To Go Missing

A crash made Cedar, Abby, Nona and Juliet wake up. The girls sat up in Cedar's bed. Because the girls slept over so much, Cedar's parents had a special bed made that gave enough room for all four of them without it being crowded. The reason why Cedar's house was usually the meeting place of their clique was that the Garlands were rich and the house was huge. It was a perfect place for hide and seek.

"Uh oh," the girls mumbled. Quickly, they threw the blankets off of them and raced out of Cedar's bedroom. Taking the steps two at a time, the girls made their way downstairs and into the living room where the guys had slept. They found Logan sitting up in his make-shift bed on one of the two couches. His eyes were wide as he stared at the floor.

"Logan, where are the others?" Cedar asked.

"I'm here!" Kendall raised his hand up from the pile of blankets on the floor. "I fell off the couch." He pulled the blankets off his face and looked at the girls. "As for Carlos and James, no idea."

"James disappeared last night and Carlos wasn't here when we woke up," Logan explained. The girls exchanged worried looks.

"We better find them before-" Juliet started.

She didn't get to finish because it was at that moment that Mr. Garland came into the room, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" His face was red and Kendall and Logan could swear they saw smoke coming from his ears.

"Kendall fell off the couch," Abby revealed. Juliet, Cedar and Nona face-palmed. Kendall winced and hid back under the blankets.

"That's it?" Mr. Garland responded. The girls nodded. "What happened to the Casanova and helmet head?"

"Bathroom," Cedar told him before any of the other girls could say a word.

Mr. Garland narrowed his eyes, "Okay. I'm trusting you. I have to get ready for work. Be good." He looked over the others quickly and left the room.

"We have to find the others in, like, five minutes ago," Cedar turned to the others. She watched Kendall peek at her from the blankets. "Here's how things are gonna go. Nona, Juliet, Logan, you look around the first floor. Abby, Kendall and I will check upstairs. Let's move." After Kendall untangled himself from the blankets, he and Abby followed Cedar up the stairs. He reached for a door, but Cedar quickly stopped him. "That's my parents' room." Kendall backed away from the door as if it was on fire.

"They're probably in the guest room," Abby realized, heading into another room.

"You have a guest room?!" Kendall exclaimed. Cedar nodded. "Then why did your dad make me and my friends sleep in the living room?"

"Because it's a bedroom," Cedar responded. "You know what happens in bedrooms, right?"

Kendall stared at her in confusion, "Sleeping?" Cedar face-palmed.

"I knew I was right about you guys being innocent," Cedar mumbled. "Anyways, we should probably check and see why Abby hasn't come out yet. She might have found James or Carlos and jumped them." Cedar walked into the room. Kendall raised an eyebrow before he followed Cedar in. The two of them watched as Abby took pictures of Carlos with her phone. The boy was sprawled out on his bed, cuddling up to his helmet and sucking his thumb as he slept.

"This is so going on the internet," Abby declared with a smirk. Kendall and Cedar shook their heads slightly as they watched Abby chuckle, using the internet on her phone to post the picture.

"You should probably wake him up," Cedar told Kendall. He nodded and reached forward to jolt Carlos awake. "I wonder how the others are doing."

* * *

Logan, Juliet and Nona wandered around the first floor. Nona had tuned out the other two at the first mention of school. Finally, in the study, Nona poked her head up from underneath a desk to tell the other two, "Either shut up and help me look or go find a room to make-out in." Logan and Juliet stopped talking and stared at her. "What? Oh, come on! Like you weren't thinking it!"

"We just met!" Juliet responded. "Like I would do something like that!"

"Besides," Logan added. "We wouldn't work well together. We don't have enough differences to keep things interesting." Juliet nodded. Nona raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word as she continued her search.

Suddenly, the three of them overheard a cry for help. They tilted their heads as they tried to find the source of the yell.

"Uh, is it just me or did that sound like James?" Juliet realized.

"Yeah, that's definitely James," Logan agreed. "But I don't see him anywhere."

"I wonder," Nona mumbled as she went up to one of the bookcases in the room. She ran one of her hands under one of the shelves until her hand snagged onto something. Smirking, Nona grabbed the handle of the switch and flipped it. Logan and Juliet watched with their jaws dropped as the bookcase swung open. Nona smiled in triumph. "I knew there had to be a secret hideaway here! Cedar would always win hide-and-seek by disappearing in here."

"I shouldn't be surprised," Juliet mentioned. "This house is older than the Civil War. There must be SOME secrets this house hasn't told us."

"Really?" Logan looked around, suddenly fascinated by the place's history. "Do you know how the Garlands were able to afford such a historic house?"

"It's been in their family for generations," Juliet replied. "Always given to the oldest child. Technically, this house belongs to Mrs. Garland. Cedar gets it next."

"Are you two done boring me with your history lessons?" Nona asked. "Cause we've got an idiot to search for." She led the other two into the secret area. The bookcase slammed shut after them. Nona pulled out her phone and used it to light the way. They walked through the passageway until they heard James call for help again.

"James?" Logan called out. "Where are you?"

"Above you!" James answered. Logan, Nona and Juliet exchanged confused looks before they looked up. Trapped in a net attached to the ceiling, James looked down at them. "I was just trying to find the bathroom and somehow I ended up here! HELP!"

Nona burst into laughter, "Sucks to be you!"

"That's not really helping him get down," Juliet told her. "We should ask Cedar."

"Uh, that's gonna be kind of hard," Logan revealed. "We're locked in."

Nona immediately stopped laughing, "Shit." She ran over to the entrance and tried everything she could think of to get it open, but found nothing. "Aw damn it. Now I have to text Cedar for help." Nona looked down at her phone as she started the text.

* * *

Kendall, Carlos, Cedar and Abby were eating breakfast in the kitchen when Cedar got a text. Cedar took a bite of her pancakes before she checked it. Her eyes went wide the second she read it.

"Crap," Cedar mumbled after she swallowed. "James must have set off one of my dad's traps." Kendall and Carlos froze in horror, forks halfway to their mouths.

"What do you mean by traps?" Kendall asked.

"This house was built by my ancestors in the Civil War era," Cedar explained. "Tons of secret passages and hideaways. James must have stumbled across one." She got up from her seat. "I should go save them." Before anyone could ask more, she ran out of the kitchen. As she left the room, she passed by her dad poking his head in.

"Kendall?" Mr. Garland got his attention. "Can I talk to you alone?" Kendall froze again. "Or Cedar won't be allowed to go to your concert tonight." Kendall sighed as he got up to follow Mr. Garland out of the room.

"I swear, I didn't break any of your rules," Kendall held his hands up in innocence.

"No, this doesn't have to do with that," Mr. Garland assured him. "It's about that promise I had you make two years ago. You remember that, right?"

"Oh yeah," Kendall winced as he just remembered it. "The promise to stay just friends with Cedar because of that thing I'm not allowed to talk about."

"Exactly," Mr. Garland responded. "And if I hear of anything different, you'll never make it back to California." Kendall gulped. "Tell Cedar I went to work. And let James know that he can talk to the girls. Goodbye and good luck with your concert tonight." Mr. Garland left for work.

Before Kendall went back into the kitchen, he watched Cedar lead James, Logan, Nona and Juliet down the stairs.

"You guys are real idiots," Cedar told them. "Getting trapped behind a bookcase? Why didn't you leave somebody in the study just in case?"

"We didn't think we'd get locked in," Juliet defended their actions.

"Oh yes, after James was trapped behind there, the bookcase would obviously stay unlocked," Cedar replied. "Honestly, you're stupid. Oh, hey Kendall! Done with breakfast?"

"Uh, not really," Kendall responded. "I just talked to your dad." Cedar raised her eyebrows. "He wanted to tell me to tell you that he's heading to work and James can talk to you girls now."

"Yes!" James cheered. "I'm gonna go flirt with Abby now. See ya!" James rushed into the kitchen. Logan, Juliet and Nona followed him in, realizing that they were hungry.

"So, you know a good way to pay me back for getting my dad to let you stay here," Cedar began. "Four tickets to your concert so I can bring my friends." Cedar gave him a hopeful smile.

"I can do one better," Kendall revealed. "Let me make a call." Kendall pulled out his phone and pressed a speed dial button. He brought the phone to his ear and waited. "Hey Kelly. Do you think you can set aside four VIP passes for tonight?" Kendall gave Cedar a smirk as she leaned in to try and overhear what Kelly had to say. "Yeah, for my pen-pal Cedar and her three friends." Cedar returned his smile. "Mhmm. Okay, cool. See you later." Kendall hung up the phone. "It's all set. You and your friends get to see backstage."

"Yes!" Cedar cheered. "If it weren't for my dad's ridiculous rule, I would so hug you right now." Before Kendall could say another word, Cedar ran into the kitchen to relay the news to the others. Kendall shook his head slightly before following her into the kitchen.

* * *

After breakfast and getting ready for the day, the eight of them hung out in the living room, getting to know each other better. The guys became suspicious as they learned more about the girls, feeling a sense of déjà vu but not knowing where it was coming from. Kendall and Cedar went into a debate about which sports team was better, the Minnesota Wild or the Detroit Red Wings. Carlos and Nona showed each other their helmets, discussing the differences of them. James and Abby were flirting back and forth, but not touching, knowing that Cedar's siblings would tell her dad if they did. Logan and Juliet talked about their different school experiences, Juliet telling him what AP classes were like since he couldn't take them at the Palm Woods School.

"No," Cedar shook her head, "No way will the Minnesota Wild ever be a better hockey team than the Detroit Red Wings!"

"The tables could turn one day," Kendall insisted. "I bet there will be one year in the future where the Wild will rank higher than the Red Wings!"

"Not in our lifetime!" Cedar exclaimed. "Talk to me when the Wild have made twenty-four finals appearances, won the Stanley Cup eleven times, brought home nineteen division championships, taken their conference six times and put fifty-two players into the Hockey Hall of Fame including names known throughout hockey like Steve Yzerman, the longest serving captain in NHL history!" Kendall's jaw dropped as Cedar ratted off some of the Red Wings' accomplishments. "What?"

"I thought you were more into baseball and softball than hockey!" Kendall mentioned.

"I need SOMETHING to root for in the offseason," Cedar replied. "Plus, being so close to Canada, Michigan is well known for our hockey. I was bound to pick it up somewhere." She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "Anyways, this catching up has been great! It's too bad you're leaving for the rest of your tour after this. We could have caught the series wrap-up between the Tigers and Twins at Comerica Park tomorrow."

This caught Carlos's attention, "You didn't tell her? We're here for the week before we head back to California!"

"You are?!" the four girls yelled.

"Yeah," Kendall responded. "I was gonna tell you AFTER the concert, but I guess you know now!"

"Where are you staying then?" Cedar asked. "My dad only let you stay here one night. There's only so much that puppy dog eyes can do to him."

The guys looked at each other before saying, "We don't know."

The girls didn't get a chance to respond because Kendall's phone went off. He looked down at it with a smile, "Limo's here."

"LIMO?!" The girls got to their feet. They raced for the door and peeked outside, noticing a limo parked right in front of Cedar's house. With desire evident in their voices, they spoke again, "Limo." The guys chuckled at their reactions.

Suddenly, the door was open and the girls raced towards the limo, pushing each other out of the way as they tried to get there first. Exchanging looks of horror, the guys ran to the door, calling out, "Cedar!"

Cedar paused inches from the limo, "WHAT?!" Nona quickly passed her, getting into the limo. Abby and Juliet weren't far behind.

"You need your parents' permission before you can go anywhere!" Kendall reminded her.

"I'll go ask my mom," Cedar groaned, storming back into the house. She passed by the boys, stomped up the stairs and burst into her parents' room. Mrs. Leah Garland was there, packing a suitcase. The Garlands, except Cedar, were leaving the next day for a vacation in Florida. "Mom, can I PLEASE go to the boys' concert? They have a limo!"

"They're leaving right now?" Mrs. Garland responded. Cedar nodded her head. "And you have a ticket?"

"Waiting for me at the door," Cedar assured her.

"Okay, be good," Mrs. Garland told her. "Don't do anything you can get arrested for."

"No promises," Cedar replied. Before her mom could respond to that, Cedar was gone. She raced down the stairs and out the front door, jumping into the limo with the others. "Okay. We're good! Drive before my mom changes her mind!" James motioned to the driver and the limo drove off.

* * *

The limo stopped in front of the venue. Getting out, the guys led the girls to the VIP area where the girls got their VIP passes. The girls looked around, confusion etched on their faces.

"Man, movies and TV seriously glamorize backstage," Abby noted.

"Things can get interesting back here though," James mentioned.

"With you guys around, anything can be interesting," Cedar mumbled.

They didn't get far before Gustavo and Kelly showed up in front of them. Kelly seemed happy to see the girls, but Gustavo kept his blank expression.

"Finally, you're here," Gustavo spoke to them. "I need to ask you something."

"YES!" Abby cheered, running forward to engulf Gustavo in a hug. "I knew you'd change your mind!"

"I'm not talking to you!" Gustavo pushed her off of him. "I'm talking to her." He pointed to Cedar.

"What?" Abby turned to Cedar in surprise.

"What?!" Cedar, Nona and Juliet mirrored their friend's surprise.

Suddenly, all at the same time, the guys' eyes went wide as they realized exactly who the girls reminded them of.

"Holy crap," the guys mumbled.

The girls didn't get a chance to find out what was wrong because Gustavo went on as if the boys hadn't spoken, "Cedar, I wanna take you and your family to Los Angeles and produce some demos." Cedar raised an eyebrow.

"It'll take three months and your family doesn't have to pay a cent," Kelly added.

"Cedar, you have a gift," Gustavo continued. "The fire."

"You'd be surprised at how many times I've heard THAT one," Cedar mentioned. She grabbed a piece of her hair. "Fire red hair. Fiery attitude. They go together."

"And anger issues," Gustavo replied. "Some people say I have anger management issues."

"That's for sure," the guys whispered.

"I also have FIVE HOUSES!" Gustavo exclaimed.

Abby noticed Cedar wasn't enthusiastic about it, so she tried singing again, "_All I wanna do is make love to you. Say you will_-"

"Stop it," Gustavo interrupted her. "Never sing again." Abby looked down at her hands, seeming like a scolded child.

"Cedar," Kelly addressed the girl. "Think about it. You've been friends with these guys for years. This'll give you a chance to be around them more." Cedar glanced at the guys.

"But I can't sing," Cedar insisted.

"You're forgetting the time the four of us performed at the talent show," Juliet reminded her.

"But that was to shove it in those idiots' faces that we're better than them," Cedar retorted. "That wasn't really singing."

"Yes, it was," Nona responded.

"Oh, and that karaoke we do at _Rocking Beats Bar and Grill_," Juliet went on.

"But that's just karaoke," Cedar insisted. "That doesn't count."

"Yes, it does," Nona replied.

"So, what do you say?" Gustavo asked Cedar. "You wanna become a big star alongside Big Time Rush? You'll get a lot of fame and fortune."

Cedar looked over the others around her, noticing the glare she was receiving from Abby, "No."

Suddenly, Gustavo screamed causing the others to jump in shock. After a second, Gustavo addressed them, "I gotta go check up on the concert's set up." He walked out of the room and crashes could be heard. The others winced.

Kelly sighed and turned to Cedar, "At least give it a week to think about and let the guys know if you change your mind."

"Honestly," Cedar responded. "I'd do it in a heartbeat if I could bring my friends."

"What?" Juliet and Nona leaned forward in shock, hoping that they didn't hear what they heard.

Somehow, Gustavo heard it over the crashes he was making as he poked his head into the room, "What?!"

"I'll do it!" Abby came over to Cedar and put an arm around her shoulder. "We could totally be a rocking duet."

"I was thinking more like a singing group of four," Cedar explained. Juliet squeaked, Nona winced and Abby bounced on the toes of her feet. The guys backed away a bit to get out of hearing distance of the girls. "What? Those things you reminded me of had all four of us in them. If I'm going, then you're going."

As the girls debated it, the guys whispered to each other.

"Okay, this is getting a little freaky," James mentioned.

"Yeah, it's like us all over again," Carlos added.

"Well, not exactly," Logan insisted. "There are some differences. They're talking to Cedar here rather than at her house and the market."

"It's still the same problems," James retorted.

"It's only one thing," Kendall assured them. "I'm sure that's all it is. No need to get upset over it yet. Let's wait this out." The others nodded as the guys rejoined the others.

They tuned back in just in time to hear Gustavo ask Cedar, "Are you trying to make a deal? I make the deals!"

"Why don't you at least give us a shot?" Cedar reasoned. "We can do one of our talent show routines onstage or something. Give us a chance to prove ourselves."

"Cedar, I don't know about this," Juliet got her friend's attention.

"I'm only asking one night, one performance," Cedar told everyone. "We'll figure out everything from there."

"Fine," Juliet groaned.

"Fine," Gustavo gave in.

"Yes!" Abby cheered. "Fame and fortune, here we come!"

"Abby, it's just one performance," Nona reminded her.

"Oh, but that's just the beginning," Abby insisted.

"Okay," Kelly spoke up. "I've gotta go tell the crew. We've gotta find some last minute designers to give the girls some outfits to perform in." The girls looked down at their outfits. "And I've gotta see if the opening act is here yet. They're late. Guys, since you're early, why don't you take the girls to the lounge? We're probably not gonna start sound check until after lunch." She walked away, dialing something on her phone.

"And I gotta figure out a name for your group," Gustavo told them. "What about _Rocque's Angels_? Kind of catchy." The girls blinked as they stared at him. "Or maybe _Cedar and the Devils_? Since she's the one I actually wanted, we could feature her. I think I'm onto something here! I have to find a place to put these AMAZING ideas!" He left the room, mumbling under his breath.

"What did I just sign us up for?" Cedar face-palmed.

"Huh," Kendall began. "For someone who didn't want a girl group, he seems awfully excited about it."

"Let's go to the lounge," Carlos insisted. "There might be food there!"

"Didn't you just eat?" Juliet reminded him.

"Don't judge!" Nona responded. "I wanna get food too!" Carlos led her in a race down the hallway.

"Wow, they're alike, aren't they?" Logan mentioned.

"Yep," James agreed. The other six followed them.

* * *

Walking into the lounge, the group immediately split up. Carlos and Nona dove into the buffet table. Abby raced for the bathroom. Logan and Juliet found themselves going through the reading material in the room. Kendall, James and Cedar settled down on the couch.

"What do you guys do when you get here early?" Cedar asked them.

"Hockey," James and Kendall shrugged.

"Well, can't do that," Cedar replied. "And can't play softball. So, what do we do?"

"I'm going to use this opportunity away from your dad to make-out with Abby," James declared. "You two should do the same." Kendall gave James a glare, but Cedar didn't notice as she was staring at James with confusion.

"Why would I make-out with Abby?" Cedar responded.

"Oh my God," James mumbled. "That would be SO HOT!"

"I'll make out with her as soon as you make-out with Kendall," Cedar challenged. The two boys looked at each other.

"So not happening," Kendall shook his head.

"Eh, not worth it anyways," James gave up.

Abby came back from the bathroom and sat down on the couch with the other three, "What'd I miss?"

"Wanna make-out?" James cut to the chase.

"Hell yes," Abby grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, slamming her lips on his. Kendall and Cedar looked at each other.

"Wow," Cedar mentioned. "That was fast even by Abby's standards."

"It is James," Kendall added. Cedar nodded knowingly. "But that doesn't help us figure out what to do."

"We could make-out too," Cedar offered. Kendall stared at her, eyes wide with desire. "I'm kidding."

"Oh, yeah," Kendall laughed it off. "That would be ridiculous, right?"

"Ugh!" Cedar let her head fall back to hit the couch. "I'm so bored!"

Suddenly, Abby pulled away from James, "I've got an idea!" She was bouncing in her seat she was so excited. "We should play Extreme Truth or Dare!"

"YES!" Nona called out from the buffet. The others looked over at her in confusion, wondering how she could have heard it.

"NO!" Juliet insisted. Eyes turned to her instead. "Don't you know how risky that is?!"

"I play it all the time at college parties," Abby shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Exactly my point," Juliet mentioned.

"Juliet's right," Cedar agreed. "Extreme Truth or Dare should only be played when there is no risk of someone walking in. Gustavo, Kelly or someone here for the concert could easily walk in."

"What's Extreme Truth or Dare?" the guys immediately asked.

"Sex stuff is included in it," Nona revealed. The guys' eyes went wide. "It's a no-holding-back sort of game."

"The truths reveal the innermost secrets and sexual desires," Juliet went on.

"While the dares are designed to push away the boundaries you've set for yourself," Cedar added.

"Like getting the attention of the person you've been eyeing for the entire party," Abby suggested. "Or getting out of someone's friend-zone."

"But all of this comes at a price," Juliet reminded them. "Emotions can run wild in this game. Especially if people start to couple up."

"Plus, the game will for sure include both opposite sex and same sex things," Cedar mentioned. "And these things go further than just making-out."

"It's best played with tons of time to kill," Nona continued. "Because, at first, everyone gets excited. Then, come the regrets. After a big dramatic scene, possibly including a fight, the group decides to either never play the game again or accept whatever comes next because the game's so much fun."

"So, we play the extreme version," James insisted.

"Do you WANT Gustavo and Kelly to catch us in the middle of it?" Logan asked. James shook his head.

"How about regular Truth or Dare?" Kendall suggested. "As much humiliation, less risk."

"Can't think of anything else, so sure," Cedar shrugged.

"I'll download an app for it," Abby declared, pulling out her phone.

* * *

After spinning a bottle to find out the order, the eight of them sat in a circle on the floor. The order went as follows: Abby, Nona, James, Cedar, Kendall, Carlos, Juliet and Logan. Abby giddily pressed the dare button on her phone. Not even thinking it through, Abby read the dare out loud, "_Your hands and feet must be tied or handcuffed together, hand-to-hand and foot-to-foot. You must continue to play the game while tied up for two turns._" Blinking, she thought through her dare. A smirk slowly appeared on her face, "Bondage. Kinky." With a flirtatious glance over at James, she asked him, "Wanna tie me up?"

"Wait a second," Juliet spoke before James could make a move. "Did you set it for an extreme version? Because that doesn't sound tame."

"Since when is Truth or Dare tame?" Nona reminded her. "Let Abby get tied up. It'll be fun to watch her try and move around while tied up. Who knows? She might hurt herself." Nona smirked at the thought of Abby in pain.

"But do we have anything here to tie her up in?" Logan pointed out. "We might have to go searching around the building for something to tie her up."

"Uh," James gained everyone's attention. "I kind of have something." The girls stared in confusion when James pulled out a couple of purple bandannas. Juliet's eye twitched at the impossible deed that had just been done.

"What the fuck?!" Nona exclaimed. "Did you pull that out of your ass or something?!"

"Please don't answer that," Kendall insisted. "I really don't wanna know."

"How does he do that?" Cedar whispered to him.

Kendall sighed before responding, "We don't know."

"Well then," Abby turned to James, "What are you waiting for? Tie me down." Using her index finger, she gestured for him to come over to her. Gladly, he got up and headed over to her. The others watched as James pushed Abby down in a laying position. With a smirk, he put her feet over his shoulder and began tying her feet together. While he did, Abby mentioned, "You'd be surprised as to how many times I've been in this position." James seemed excited at this while Carlos, Logan and Kendall shared confused looks. The other girls shook their heads. Once James was done tying up her feet, he dropped them and used her hands to get her sitting again. He pressed her hands together and tied them with another bandanna at the wrist. Finishing up, he gave Abby a wink and then went back to his spot.

"Okay Nona," James turned to one of the girls next to him. "You're up."

Taking the phone from Abby, Nona pressed the dare button and read the result to herself. She grimaced, took a glance at the guys and then stared at the phone again.

"What does it say?" Carlos asked when Nona didn't reveal it right away.

Abby leaned over to look at it, reading from the phone, "_Select one member of the opposite sex. They may select any article of clothing that you are wearing and swap theirs for yours. You must remain swapped for one turn._" Suddenly, Abby lost her balance and screamed as she tipped over.

Nona burst into laughter, "Your fault for reading my dare!"

"A little help, please!" Abby begged from her spot on the floor. "I can't get up!" She rolled around on the floor and the others burst into laughter. James and Cedar eventually stopped laughing enough to get Abby back up to her sitting position.

Once her laughing died down, Nona asked, "Okay, so who should I pick to wear some of my clothes?" She scanned the guys, wondering which one she would pick. The guys nervously looked at each other. "Uh, I have no idea. How about I just spin a bottle?" She grabbed the bottle they had used to assign the playing order, placed it in the middle of their circle and spun it.

Eyes focused on the bottle as it spun. No one spoke a word as they waited for the bottle to slow down. When it finally did, the bottle pointed at Carlos. The boy's chocolate eyes went wide as he stared at the bottle pointing at him.

"Uh," Carlos mumbled. "I have to wear girl's clothes?" His friends burst into laughter again. Carlos glared at them, "Don't make me tell the girls the times that the three of YOU dressed like girls." The laughter from the guys suddenly died only to be replaced with giggles from the girls.

"They dressed up as girls?!" Nona exclaimed. Abby had fallen over in her laughter and didn't even bother with trying to get up again since she was laughing so hard.

"Carlos, you have to tell us more!" Cedar insisted, moving over to sit next to Carlos. "Please." Suddenly, all four girls had the infamous puppy-dog-pout on their faces. Carlos's eyes somehow went even wider.

"Uh," Carlos began, looking at each of the girls. Suddenly, he pointed at something on the other side of the room. "Hey look! It's Kelly!" Everyone turned to look and Carlos bolted out of the room. They sighed as they realized that they had been tricked.

"Crap," Abby mumbled. "We can't go on without him!"

"Here's what we're go-" Kendall and Cedar spoke simultaneously. They cut off at the same time and looked at each other in surprise.

"Whoa, that was freaky," Cedar admitted. "Uh, you make up the plan."

"Okay, Abby, you stay here because you're tied up," Kendall began. Abby looked down at the bandannas keeping her tied up. "James, you're with me and Cedar. Logan, Nona, Juliet, you three did well together last time. Can you work together again?"

"Ugh!" Nona groaned. "As long as they promise not to talk about school!"

"We promise," Logan and Juliet told her.

"Then I'm in," Nona agreed.

"Let's move," Kendall instructed. The six of them headed out of the room, splitting into their groups and leaving Abby behind.

The blonde girl blew a piece of her hair out of her face before she realized, "Uh, guys? I'm still lying on the floor! GUYS!" No one came back for her. "Hey, this is kind of comfy. I'll just take a nap while I wait."

* * *

Logan, Juliet and Nona explored backstage, looking in every nook and cranny for Carlos. While Logan and Juliet kept to their word on not talking about school, they still chose a topic that bored Nona. Books.

"Of course I've read _Gone With The Wind_!" Juliet exclaimed. "I mean, who hasn't?"

Nona looked at her from behind a couch, "How about most sane people nowadays? Like me!" The two smart people decided to ignore her as they discussed the book. "Are you two even looking for Carlos anymore?" As if to answer, Logan and Juliet sat down on a couch. Nona rolled her eyes and walked off, determined to find the helmet-clad boy. "Okay, if I were Carlos, where would I hide? Hmm." Nona scanned the area, searching for some place Carlos could be. Suddenly, she realized something. "Buffet table." Running over there, she checked under the buffet table only to find Carlos there. "Hey Carlos."

Carlos screamed, "NO PUPPY DOG POUT!"

Nona laughed, "It's okay. I'll protect you from the others. I'm the tough girl of the group. Come on. Let's get back to that game." She took Carlos's hand and pulled him away.

* * *

Kendall, James and Cedar wandered around onstage, still searching for Carlos. Cedar climbed one of the towers and sat on the top, searching through the crowd of empty seats for any movement that could be Carlos. Meanwhile, Kendall and James were talking.

"So, what are you going to sing to Cedar?" James asked Kendall. "You know, to get out of her friend-zone?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea anymore," Kendall admitted. "Her dad's still just as protective as before, they've got a dog to help and I think Mr. Garland mentioned something about a gun. I'm not in the mood to get shot for a girl."

"You and Cedar HAVE to get together!" James insisted. "Because I'm gonna be with Abby soon for sure, Carlos and Nona are obviously gonna fall for each other and Logan and Juliet are gonna use their logical attitudes to realize that they have enough in common to have a comfortable relationship." Kendall blinked as he stared at James. The two boys had stopped in the middle of the stage.

"And the reason Cedar and I have to get together is?" Kendall asked.

"Dude, think about it," James replied. "All four of us will have girlfriends. No jealousy, no being left behind because the others have dates, no fighting over girls and, the best part, since the girls are all best friends, quadruple dates!"

"Did Abby get this in your head or something?" Kendall checked.

"Something like that."

"Well, that would work, but there are a few problems. One, Cedar might not like me in that way to begin with. Two, just because Camille left the Palm Woods after her movie career took off, doesn't mean that Logan will go after Juliet. Three, Carlos will never be able to handle a girl like Nona from what Cedar's told me about her. Four, you and Abby will fizzle out the moment you find a better girl or she finds a better guy. Five, even if for some odd reason we all try this and it works, there's still the fact that we'll be going back to California in a week and, unless they can convince Gustavo otherwise, the girls are staying here, hence long distance relationship, hence automatic break-up."

"And we'll never know if we don't try. Come on, you talked yourself into it before. What happened?"

"Reality happened. Besides, like I said, she's probably not interested in me."

"And she probably thinks the same way about you."

"Did Abby tell you that too?"

"No, just a hunch."

Kendall narrowed his eyes, but before he could speak, Cedar called out to him from her spot on the tower, "Kendall! I think I saw movement! Can you come up here and check?!"

"Be right there!" Kendall replied.

"This conversation is not over," James insisted. Kendall rolled his eyes before he climbed up the tower to sit next to Cedar.

"So, where was that movement?" Kendall asked.

"Right there!" Cedar pointed up at one of the balconies. "Think it's Carlos?" Kendall squinted his eyes, trying to see what she was pointing at better. He ignored James at the foot of the tower, motioning for Kendall to put his arm around Cedar.

"Uh, maybe," Kendall responded. "We'd have to go up there and check to be sure."

"Hey James!" Cedar called down to the pretty boy. "Can you check for Carlos up in that balcony?!"

"And leave you two alone?" James replied. "No problem!"

"That's not what I meant!" Cedar insisted, but James didn't hear it as he was already gone. "Ugh, he's almost as bad as Abby!"

"What?" Kendall looked over at her in confusion. "How is he almost as bad as Abby?"

"Abby's got this ridiculous theory that you and your friends need to get with me and my friends," Cedar revealed. "Honestly, can't she tell that we're just friends?"

"Right, just friends," Kendall stared out at the crowd of empty seats. "Childhood friends. Why would we be anything else?"

"Exactly!" Cedar agreed. "Abby's always been looking for romance in all the wrong places. That's probably why she's come up with this idea that we belong together. It's the same thing that happened with Seth."

"Who's Seth?!" Kendall exclaimed, jealousy showing through his emotional wall. Cedar raised an eyebrow at his reaction. "Uh, I mean –"

Kendall was cut off by Nona storming onto the stage, dragging Carlos along, "HEY!" Kendall and Cedar looked down at the girl. "I found Carlos! We can get back to the game!"

"Then, what did I see up in the balcony?" Cedar asked, confused.

Suddenly, a scream erupted in the concert hall. Eyes turned to the balcony and noticed that James was being hugged by a teen girl.

"Uh oh," Kendall and Carlos mumbled. "Fan-girl." Cedar and Nona winced.

"That can't be good," Cedar mentioned. "Nona!"

"On it!" Nona declared. She cracked her knuckles, heading for the balcony. Carlos and Kendall watched her curiously.

* * *

"Did you really have to make her cry like that?" James asked Nona as all of them walked into the lounge. Logan and Juliet had already gone back so they, along with Abby, looked up as the group walked in.

"I was going light on her," Nona replied. "Not my fault that she bruises easily." She sat down in her spot on the floor.

"What did you-" Logan began.

Juliet stopped Logan from continuing by covering his mouth with her hand, "Believe me. You don't wanna know what she did."

As Cedar joined the circle, Kendall mentioned to James and Carlos, "How is it that they're girls, but they're tougher than us?"

"We must be missing something," James realized. "Maybe they've got some type of secret?"

"The girl version of me scares me," Carlos told them. Kendall and James nodded slowly before they and Carlos joined the circle.

"So, Carlos," Nona gestured to her outfit. "What piece do you want?"

"Uh," Carlos looked over her outfit. "I don't think I can fit into your pants." This caused James and Abby to burst into laughter.

"That sounds so wrong," Abby laughed.

"Did you want to get into her pants, Carlos?" James added. Logan and Kendall face-palmed.

"I don't wanna wear girl's clothes," Carlos obviously didn't get what James was implying. "But I have to for this dare. So, I guess I pick Nona's shirt." Nona shrugged, pulling off her shirt and revealing a tank-top underneath. She threw the shirt at Carlos, smiling as it hit him in the face. The boys looked at her, noticing that one of her bra straps was peeking out from under one of the tank-top's straps.

"Are you gonna give me your shirt or do I have to take it off for you?" Nona asked.

"Uh, I can take it off," Carlos pulled off his shirt and the girls' smiles disappeared. Cedar's jaw dropped, Nona froze and Juliet sported a blush as she looked down at her fiddling hands.

"Damn helmet-head," Abby commented. "Who knew you were that hot?" She looked him up and down, checking out the muscles he had gotten from both hockey and dancing onstage. James noticed this and suddenly turned a glare on Carlos.

"And there's the jealousy," Kendall mumbled.

"What?" Cedar turned to the boy.

"Oh, nothing," Kendall assured her.

Nona snapped out of her stupor and snatched the shirt from Carlos. Putting it on, the shirt seemed to engulf her since it was so much bigger than her. Carlos held up Nona's shirt, tilting his head as he wondered how he was going to fit in it. With some struggling, Carlos was able to get the shirt on although it stretched so much that it only seemed to define his muscles even more. It didn't fit over all of him, so some of his tan skin on his stomach showed as if he was wearing a crop top.

"My turn," James declared. He grabbed Abby's phone and pressed the dare button. Slowly, a smirk appeared on his face as he turned to face Cedar.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cedar asked, leaning away from James.

"Because this dare has to do with you," James replied. Cedar's eyes went wider, expecting the worst. Abby realized what was going on and took over the jealous role as she glared at Cedar.

"Are you gonna tell us what it is or is someone gonna have to take that phone from you?" Kendall spoke up.

"Oh, do I sense some jealousy cause I get to do something with Cedar?" James mentioned.

"What?" Cedar looked to Kendall, confused.

"No, I just want to move on," Kendall shot James a look that caused shivers down the pretty boy's back.

"It says, _Give the player to the left of you a piggyback ride_," James revealed. Cedar sighed in relief. Abby seemed happier as she turned to stare at Carlos again. James got up, holding his hand out to Cedar. "Ready for a piggyback ride?" Cedar chuckled, grabbing his hand. He helped her up and she jumped onto his back.

"Okay, now what?" Cedar asked.

"I've got an idea," James told her. Before she could ask what it was, James ran from the room, carrying her with him. The others looked at the open door, blinking.

"Ugh! Not another search!" Nona complained. "I'm so NOT in a group with Logan and Juliet."

"Just give it a couple minutes for them to come back," Juliet responded. "Cedar doesn't have a crush on James anyways."

Kendall suddenly turned to her, "You know who she has a crush on?"

"Oh yeah," Juliet nodded. "Best friends share everything."

"And since she's not here, we can tell you!" Abby realized. "Cedar's, like, in love with –"

Nona placed a hand over Abby's mouth, "The thing about best friends is that we don't reveal each others' secrets." Abby mumbled something from behind Nona's mouth. "Nod if you promise to not tell a soul who Cedar has a crush on." Abby nodded. "Good." Nona let go of Abby, wiping her hand on Carlos's shirt. "And I can't believe you licked me!"

"Why are you rubbing it on my shirt?" Carlos asked.

"Like I want Abby slobber on my OWN clothes!" Nona exclaimed.

Suddenly, James ran into the room with Cedar on his back, both of them laughing. The others stared at them in confusion as they waited for an explanation.

"I didn't know Gustavo brought his music awards with him on trips!" James exclaimed.

"And he talks to them!" Cedar added. "Oh, spying on Gustavo was a great idea." James set her down and the two of them took their seats again.

"You do realize it's your turn, Cedar," Kendall reminded her.

Cedar's smile dropped, "Oh. Right." She grabbed Abby's phone and looked down on it. "Let's see. Truth or dare. I feel like doing something less risky for my first one. So, truth." She pressed the truth button.

"Oh come on!" Abby complained. "Dares are so much more fun to watch. Can't you pick that instead?"

"I already picked," Cedar pointed out.

"Then just go back to the main screen and pick again!" Abby suggested.

"NO!" Kendall yelled. All eyes went to him. "Uh, I mean, she already picked it. That's what she has to go with."

"He's right," Logan confirmed.

Cedar raised an eyebrow at Kendall's actions, but didn't comment on it, deciding to read off her truth instead, "_If the building was burning and you could only save one person in this room, who would they be and why_?"

James, Carlos and Logan shared smiles, Kendall watched Cedar with interest, Nona laughed, Juliet looked at Cedar knowingly and Abby opened her mouth to speak, "Well, we all know who you're gonna pick."

"Shh," Kendall shushed her. "Let Cedar say it."

"And don't even think about lying, Cedar," Nona warned. "It's called Truth for a reason."

"I wasn't going to lie!" Cedar insisted.

"Then who do you pick?" James asked. "It's me, right?"

Cedar rolled her eyes, "No, it's not you. It's Carlos."

**(A/N): Uh oh… Cedar's got some explaining to do! Was James wrong and Cedar doesn't feel the same way about Kendall as he does her? How does Carlos feel about this? James and Abby already seem to have laid claim on each other and now seem determined to get the others with each other. Will they succeed or are there some unforeseen circumstances coming up? So, the guys are staying for the week and Cedar's family is going on vacation without her. Hmm… Sounds like the guys have a place to stay… Without any interruptions… Extreme Truth or Dare might be happening… The guys have finally realized that the girls are like them, but not exactly. And things are starting to happen all over again only with the girls. Will the guys be able to stop it or are there things already set in motion? And how is this girl group thing gonna work anyways? What's gonna happen after this one performance? On another note, who is this Seth person that Cedar brought up? Is he the one that she's crushing on that Abby wasn't allowed to reveal? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Until then, happy reading!**


	3. Drama Arrives

**(A/N): This took longer to write than I thought it would… But now it's here and that's all that matters! Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear**_** (So sorry for that cliffhanger in the last chapter… And for the one in this chapter…) and **_**Derba**_** (Yeah, the Carlos thing IS unexpected, but explained here! And glad you like this one too! But, **_**A Rush of Dog Days**_** is more the type of writing that I do in my free time. And for my book. You know, mysterious and dark with a hint of humor and romance. This is romance, humor and drama with some slight mystery.)**

**I do not own Big Time Rush nor the episode, **_**Big Time Audition**_**, which parts of this chapter is based off of. I also do not own the songs **_**So Obvious**_** by **_**Runner Runner**_** and **_**I Must Not Chase The Boys**_** by **_**Play**_**. Now, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Drama Arrives

"WHAT?!" James, Nona, Abby, Logan, Juliet and Kendall screamed together.

"YES!" Carlos cheered, putting his arms in the air. "I won't die!"

"You're lying!" Nona accused Cedar. "Tell everyone the truth or I'll do it for you!"

"I'm not lying!" Cedar argued. "I would save Carlos!"

"Then explain why," Kendall demanded.

"I was getting to that!" Cedar sighed. "I had this one person in my mind that I would save in a heartbeat, but then I realized that this person could get out without my help. So, I thought about it in a realistic sense as to who in this room would be less likely to make it out without any help. The first person that came to mind was Carlos due to him being accident-prone and directionally challenged."

"HEY!" Carlos exclaimed.

"She's got a point," Logan admitted.

"Abby would be another choice then," Juliet mentioned.

"HEY!" Abby yelled.

"If it happened during this game, then you'd probably have to be saved since you're tied up," Cedar pointed out.

"Oh, I'd save her," James waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Abby. She gave him a sultry smile back.

"So, who came to your mind first?" Kendall asked, leaning towards Cedar expectantly.

"That's not part of the truth," Cedar teased. "Besides, I don't want to take up too much time from what you pick since it's your turn."

"Right," Kendall replied, looking at the phone that Cedar handed him. "Well, I'll go for a dare." He pressed the dare button. Reading the screen, he scowled.

Carlos leaned over to look at it, "Aw, that's not that bad."

Kendall held the phone away from Carlos, "Don't read my dare!" Because the others were staring at him expectantly, Kendall went on, "It says, _Take a shot of ketchup_. This is stupid. And weird."

"I'll get the shot glass!" Carlos declared, getting up from his spot and running over to the buffet table.

"But there aren't any shot glasses over there," Juliet remembered. Carlos came back with a shot glass filled with ketchup. Juliet found her eye twitching at the impossible deed.

"You get used to that," Logan assured her.

"I'm just not used to people other than Nona doing that," Juliet admitted. Eyes went to Nona who had somehow found her softball helmet, put it on and was chewing on some licorice. She froze as they stared at her, wondering how she could have gotten a hold of those things without moving from her spot. Slowly, she took a bite of her licorice.

Kendall took the shot glass from Carlos and turned to Cedar, "I'll drink this if you tell us who that other person was."

"As much as I wanna know too," James spoke, "The game doesn't work like that, Kendall."

"Well, cheers," Kendall raised the glass to the others before he chugged all of the ketchup in the glass.

A second later, he coughed it back up into the glass. The others watched, not knowing what to do as he continued to cough.

"Oh no!" Abby exclaimed. "Kendall's choking! What do we do?!"

"I'm-" A cough interrupted Kendall's words, "Not choking!" He coughed a couple more times. "Can-" Another cough. "Someone get me-" Cough. "Some water?" All eyes went to Cedar.

"Uh," Cedar looked at her friends curiously, "I guess I'm getting it?" With confusion, she got up and headed for the buffet table, looking back every now and then at the group staring at her expectantly. She grabbed a bottle of water and headed back over to them, tossing the bottle to Kendall. He eagerly drank it up. It seemed to help because his cough went away after that.

"That was disgusting," Kendall declared once he stopped drinking. "It was tangy, but sugary and involved tomatoes and was just ugh. I don't think I'll ever be able to use ketchup again."

"Well, ketchup isn't meant to be drunk," Logan reminded him. "It's a condiment, used for adding flavor to things."

"My aunt puts ketchup on everything," Nona revealed. "It's gross. Fries and eggs I can live with, but I've seen her put it on pizza, chips and popcorn. I wouldn't be surprised if she ate it plain too." She gagged at the thought.

"Can I have my turn now?" Carlos already had the phone in hand and was bouncing in his spot, eager to move on.

"Pick your poison," James gestured to the phone in Carlos's hand. The others watched as Carlos pressed the dare button.

"_Give a random player a full body massage_," Carlos read off his dare. James, Kendall and Logan suddenly didn't seem so stoked to play the game.

"Well, this has been fun," James got up. "Guess the game's over now. Hey Abby, wanna go back to making-out?"

"I kind of want to continue playing this," Abby mentioned.

"But he could be giving me a massage," James responded. "I don't want boy hands all over my body. We can go on if you'd take his dare." He smiled suggestively at Abby.

"Sorry James," Kendall told his friend. "The game doesn't work like that." A scowl replaced James's smile as he sat back down.

"You do realize that you have just as much of a chance to get picked as the rest of us," Logan pointed out to Kendall.

Kendall looked over at Carlos before saying, "Yeah, I'm all for ditching this game."

"Oh come on!" Nona exclaimed. "What about the guy-on-guy action?! That's one of the best parts of truth or dare!"

"No, it's not," the four guys insisted.

"If Nona had picked this dare and had to give a massage to one of us girls, you'd be all for this," Cedar crossed her arms as she stared at the guys knowingly.

"DUH!" the guys yelled.

"You guys do realize that statistics state that Carlos will be more likely to pick a girl since he'll be picking from four girls and three guys," Juliet informed them.

"That's only a fifty-seven percent chance!" Logan did the math.

"But it's still higher than fifty," Juliet added.

"Why are you arguing about this now anyways?" Cedar asked. "Carlos hasn't even picked yet! For all we know, he could spin the bottle and it'll land on me!" Kendall turned to Carlos accusingly.

"Don't look at me like that!" Carlos exclaimed. "I haven't picked yet!" He got hit by a bottle. Turning in the direction that it came from, he saw Nona staring at him intently.

"Come on," Nona encouraged. "Spin that bottle so that we can find out who you have to massage." Carlos sighed and put the bottle in the middle of the circle, spinning it. The eight players watched the bottle spin, waiting for it to stop. Logan, Kendall and James seemed ready to get up if it landed on them. Suddenly, the bottle stopped.

"ME!" Abby yelled with glee as she raised her hands into the air. "I get a full body massage! Yay!"

"Won't be the first time," Nona joked.

"So true," Juliet and Cedar agreed.

"What do you mean by that?" Logan asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of foreplay?" Nona responded.

"You mean between you girls?" James looked excited at the thought. "I would love to see that." Kendall, Carlos and Logan nodded energetically.

"As soon as you do the same with your friends," Abby replied. James suddenly didn't seem so enthusiastic about the idea.

"She means between Abby and her past partners," Cedar clarified. "Note that I said partners. As in plural."

"Cedar also didn't say boyfriends," Nona added. "Because Abby hasn't had a boyfriend since Darryl got her pregnant and then left her to fend for herself." Cedar and Juliet face-palmed.

"What?!" the guys exclaimed, turning to Abby in shock. The blonde girl suddenly didn't seem so happy, tears starting to build in her eyes.

"You're a mom?" James looked her up and down in surprise. "Dang, you don't LOOK like a mom." Abby's breathing started getting heavy as she tried to not bawl her eyes out.

"Nona," Juliet hissed. "We agreed that we'd never bring that up again after-" She took a quick glance at the boys before continuing, "You know."

"I'm-" Abby sniffled back a tear. "Not a mom."

"If you had a baby, then you're someone's mom," Logan spoke the facts.

Suddenly, Abby couldn't hold it in and just burst out crying. The four boys jumped in shock.

"Nice going," Juliet told Logan. The smart boy looked confused.

"What happened?" Kendall whispered to Cedar.

With a sigh, Cedar got to her feet, "I'm going to tell the guys what happened out in the hallway. Nona, apologize for bringing up this mess. Juliet, get her to calm down. Come on, boys." Carlos, Kendall, James and Logan exchanged looks before following Cedar out into the hallway.

"Okay, what happened with her?" Kendall asked once the door shut.

"Yeah, I don't want to date a mom," James announced. "Too much baggage. Plus, I am way too good looking to be a step-father."

Cedar glared at him, "It shouldn't matter if she's a mom or not. If you like her, then everything else will work out. Lucky for you though, she's not a mom."

"But if she got pregnant, then she would be a mom, right?" Carlos assumed. Cedar slowly shook her head. "Oh, did she digest the baby or something?" James, Logan, Kendall and Cedar stared at him in disbelief.

"Did you pay attention in health class when we covered the female reproductive system?" Logan asked. Carlos looked at him blankly. "Wait. Why am I asking that? Of course you didn't. So, since Abby's not a mom, does that mean she had an abortion?"

"Oh no," Cedar shook her head. "She was going to keep the baby. Juliet and I even got jobs so that we could help her pay for it. Nona agreed to help watch the baby once it came. Abby had a miscarriage a third of the way through her pregnancy." Grim expressions appeared on Kendall's, James's and Logan's faces. Carlos continued to stay blank since he didn't know what miscarriage meant. "Which means the baby died before it was born." This time, Carlos seemed sad at the news.

"Now, I feel terrible," James admitted.

"You should," Cedar replied. "Afterwards, we agreed that we'd never bring it up again, but sometimes Nona just blurts it out." She looked at the door, not even noticing as Logan, James and Kendall turned to Carlos accusingly. The three boys' minds went back to the many times that Carlos blurted out things before thinking.

"Should we go back in so I can do my dare?" Carlos asked, ignoring his friends' gazes.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Cedar agreed, leading the way in. Carlos went in after her, his friends following.

"Look, Abby," Juliet pointed over to the boys and Cedar as they came into the room. "Carlos is here to give you a cheer up massage! You like massages, right?" Abby slowly nodded her head. As she stared at the incoming five people, Juliet gestured for them to come closer.

"Yeah, Abby," Carlos mentioned. "I'll make you forget all about your dead baby." Kendall, James, Logan, Cedar and Juliet face-palmed as Abby burst into a crying fit again. Carlos winced. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Now I don't feel as bad for bringing it up in the first place," Nona admitted.

Racing over, Carlos placed his hands on Abby's shoulders, "Here, does this feel good?" Abby sniffed away a few tears before she nodded.

"Okay," James started as the group settled into their spots on the floor. Nona had taken Carlos's spot because he had to sit next to Abby to massage her. "To distract Abby from her thing, why don't we go on? Massages take a while."

"And you would know this how?" Cedar asked.

"Oh, I've given my share of massages," James answered, cracking his fingers. "Want one?" Kendall shot James a glare. "What?"

"You're lucky that my dad didn't hear you say that," Cedar told him. "You know what he'd do." James's eyes widened as he scooted further from Cedar. "Juliet, it's your turn."

"I know," Juliet grabbed Abby's phone from its spot on the floor and pressed the truth button. As she read it, she sighed in relief.

"Darn," Nona shook her head. "I thought we'd learn some deep, dirty secret that Juliet's been hiding."

"You're the only one with that kind of secret, Nona," Juliet snapped. There was a chorus of 'ooh's as Nona's jaw dropped in shock. "Anyways, my truth is, _If you could change your first name, what would you like to be called?_"

"Lucky," Kendall mumbled. "I still have ketchup taste in my mouth." He stuck his tongue out slightly as though it would get rid of the taste. "Maybe I should eat something that people dip in ketchup so that this taste feels justified."

"Ooh," Abby moaned. "This feels really good, Carlos." The others looked over to see Carlos had reached a spot on her back. Abby's tears were gone.

"Do I have to massage everything?" Carlos asked.

"The dare said that you have to massage everything," Abby insisted. "Now, continue with your magic fingers." Carlos sighed as he dug his hands into her lower back.

"So," Logan turned to Juliet, "What would you like your name to be?"

"Anything but Juliet," she responded. "I like my name because no one else seems to have it, but it's also annoying because whenever someone finds out that my name is Juliet, they ask me where Romeo is. Or they offer to be my Romeo." Logan suddenly stiffened, eyes darting back and forth. "I wish I had an uncommon name, but also something that people can pronounce and won't compare me to anyone."

"So, what do you want to be called?" Kendall asked. "Cause that's not really a name."

"Hmm," Juliet put her hand to her chin as she considered it. "I think a good name would be Maya."

"You mean the name of that foreign exchange student in our sophomore year of high school?" Cedar remembered. Juliet nodded.

"She taught me how to swear in French," Nona smiled at the thought. "Que la chienne." The boys stared at Nona in confusion, Carlos stopping his massage of Abby's thighs to stare.

"What the hell does that mean?" James spoke first.

"She said, 'That bitch'," Abby translated. "And Carlos, you're not done." Carlos groaned as he continued his massage.

"And she was a bitch," Juliet mentioned. "But I really liked her name." She handed the phone to Logan. "And now it's your turn."

"Right," Logan looked the opposite of enthusiastic as he pressed the truth button. He smiled slightly as he read off his truth, "_Which famous couple throughout history would you like to be a part of?_"

"What is with all of these easy truths?" James asked.

"Mine wasn't that easy," Cedar told him.

"Yeah, but you cheated," Kendall responded.

"I did not cheat!" Cedar insisted. "I just played the truth in a realistic situation!"

"Cheater," Kendall sang.

"You just want to know who I was originally going to say," Cedar deduced.

"Tell us," Kendall demanded.

"No," Cedar crossed her arms.

"What are you so afraid of?" Kendall pressed.

"Nothing," Cedar shook her head.

"You should give up now, Kendall," Juliet advised. "Cedar is very stubborn. You can't get her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"Hey!" Cedar exclaimed. After a second of thinking, she admitted, "Okay, I guess you're right."

"Great!" Nona faked some happiness. "Can we move on now?"

"At least this gave me time to figure out my answer," Logan mentioned. "And I know which couple I'd like to be a part of. The famous scientist couple, Pierre and Marie Curie."

"Who?" Carlos and Abby called out from their massage session. The others looked over to find that Carlos had paused his massage of her breasts. It took all of James's will power to not pull Carlos off of the blonde girl.

"Um, uh," Logan looked away, a blush forming on his cheeks. Kendall's eyes went wide at the sight of Carlos's hands resting on Abby's boobs. Nona watched James's internal struggle with amusement. Juliet and Cedar rolled their eyes. "They were a husband and wife duo that discovered radioactivity and got Nobel Prizes from it."

"Oh, okay," Abby shrugged before she looked at Carlos. "Massage. Now." Carlos went back to giving Abby her full body massage.

"You do realize that it's your turn now, Abby," Nona reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," Abby closed her eyes as Carlos continued the massage. "Can't it wait until AFTER Carlos finishes. This is such a turn on."

"You know," Nona responded. "I would like to get my shirt back BEFORE we have to go get ready for our performance."

"We've got plenty of time," Abby waved her off.

"Uh, it's getting close to lunch time," Cedar told her.

"And that means?" Abby couldn't seem to grasp what was going on.

"It means that Kelly's going to be here soon to stop our game," Juliet explained. "So that we can eat and then get ready for the concert."

"We can't perform anyways," Abby replied. "I'm tied up, remember?" She held up her hands as though proving her point. "And you three call me dumb."

"Well, obviously –" Juliet started.

She was interrupted by the door opening and Kelly walking in. "Okay, boys and girls." Kelly was too busy on her phone to realize what was going on. That gave Carlos enough time to jump away from his compromised situation with Abby. "Lunch is ready. And then afterwards, you girls are going to –" She paused as she looked up and took in the scene in front of her. "Okay, why are Carlos and Nona wearing each other's shirts? And why is Abby tied up?"

"We're playing truth or dare," Kendall revealed.

"Uh, okay," Kelly seemed confused. "I'm just gonna step outside and wait for you guys to be ready." Kelly turned around and rushed out of the room. The boys and girls looked at each other.

Suddenly, the eight of them burst out laughing. Abby fell over in her spot, unable to get back up due to the tied up position she was in.

"Oh my God!" Nona exclaimed. "Her face!"

"She did not expect to walk in on this!" James shook his head as he laughed.

Once the laughter had died down, Juliet suggested, "We should probably untie Abby now."

"Yeah," Cedar agreed. "Or else it would be really funny to watch her try and perform onstage." The guys snickered as they thought about it.

"And Carlos," Nona looked to the helmeted boy. "Give me my shirt back."

"Take it off slowly," Abby insisted as Logan and James began untying her. Carlos raised an eyebrow before he started to take off the shirt. Unfortunately, the shirt was a little tighter than he thought and it got stuck.

"HELP!" Carlos yelled. The shirt's collar wouldn't get past his head.

"You better not ruin my shirt," Nona demanded. "It's new!" She got up, went over to Carlos, grabbed the shirt and pulled. A ripping sound was the result as she tore the shirt. "CARLOS!" Carlos stared blankly at the remains of the shirt in Nona's hands.

"Nona," Cedar grabbed her shoulder to stop her from attacking Carlos. "It wasn't his fault. You know as well as I do that your clothes are too small for him."

"And besides," Juliet added. "You've still got your tank top."

Nona took a hardened look at Carlos before settling down, "Fine. But this means that I'm stealing a shirt from our wardrobe."

"Can I have my shirt back now?" Carlos asked. Nona shrugged and took it off, handing it to him. He promptly put it on.

"So," Kendall decided to change the subject. "After lunch, you girls get your outfits for the concert. Gonna model for us?" A blush appeared on Juliet's face at the thought. Nona scowled, crossing her arms in denial.

"You wish," Cedar told him.

"Sound check doesn't take too long," Logan mentioned. He and James had freed Abby from her bandanna bondage. The blonde girl happily stretched out her arms and legs.

"And we'll probably be forced to go with you anyways," James continued.

"Let's see what Kelly has to say," Kendall suggested. He led the group out into the hallway. Kelly stood there waiting for them, checking something on her phone.

"Are all of you ready?" Kelly asked once she saw them. "Cause Gustavo wants the guys' opinions on the outfits and your group's name." The guys nodded as smiles grew across their faces, already thinking about the outfits that the girls could be forced to wear. "Great! Come on." She headed down the hallway, the guys following mindlessly.

"What did you get us into?" Nona demanded from Cedar who just gave her best friend a guilty smile.

"It's fashion time!" Abby exclaimed, skipping after the others. Juliet silently walked after her, still seeming unsure about the entire situation. Nona mumbled under her breath as she stomped along, clearly pissed off at the thought. Cedar took a deep breath and then confidently walked down the hallway.

* * *

The girls stood in the middle of an empty room as Gustavo paced in front of them. Kelly stood to the side, ready for any task that needed to be done. The guys had somehow gotten a hold of chairs and popcorn and were watching the scene, knowing that whatever happened next was going to be funny.

"Foxes," Gustavo addressed the girls. They looked at each other, wondering why they were being called by an animal. "You get to prove yourselves to me and the record company in five hours. However, I will not ruin the reputation of the dogs by just letting you do whatever you want on stage. This is why I've put together a team to run you through a hardcore version of my band boot camp." He blew a whistle and a group of people came into the room. Two of them were dressed in suits, three were in stylish clothes with their hair flying back even though there wasn't any wind and one of them was working some dance moves. The girls tilted their heads in curiosity at the newcomers. "These people will help me make you cunning foxes from Michigan into the best girl group ever!"

"I did not sign up for this," Juliet complained.

"Yes, you did," Gustavo insisted. "And you will LOVE IT!" Juliet cowered back slightly at the scream. "Girl groups are more noted for their fashion so that's what we'll focus on first. Marketing team, what looks do you have for them?"

"Through some research, we have found a few looks and names for this group that will sell well in all age groups," one of the people in suits began.

"Uh, can't we just be ourselves?" Cedar asked.

Everyone except Big Time Rush and the new girl group laughed. Gustavo broke off of his laughing to say, "No, that'll never work."

"With this research, we'll turn you over to the stylists," the suited person continued, snapping his fingers. The three women in stylish clothes came over to stand behind the girl group. "To change all your clothes and possibly shave your heads." The four girls screamed and put their hands on their hair as though it would be saved.

"Now," the other person finally spoke. "The people in the crowd are mainly preteen and teen girls, so we're gonna give them something that they all will like." She snapped her fingers and, suddenly, the stylists attacked the girls.

* * *

"Pink Angels!" the people in suits announced pointing to the girls with the sign above their heads that read 'Pink Angels'. Abby twirled around in her pink dress with a black sash around her waist. Juliet shrugged as she checked out the pink crop top the designers had given her. The pink was interrupted by various lines of black and white that went in a whole bunch of different directions on it. The top was layered with a white tank top while blue jeans covered her legs. Cedar moved around uncomfortably. She had been given an itchy pink tank top with white jean shorts that were way too short for her liking. Nona scowled down at her outfit. The long sleeve shirt was made of a pink mesh, almost long enough to be considered a dress. Black leggings covered her legs and made them look longer than they should. Cedar, Juliet and Nona had been given blonde wigs to complete their outfits. Abby didn't need it due to her natural blonde hair.

"Every girl growing up had that one doll that they loved," the woman explained. "This is the visual representation of those dolls. Thus, they will be received well by the audience the boys have."

"Plus, think about the marketing advantage with this," the man continued. "Dolls and clothing lines so that young girls can match their dolls!"

"I love it!" Abby bounced on her feet.

"I hate pink," Nona declared. She pulled off the blonde wig. "And there is a reason why I dye my hair black. I don't look good as a blonde!"

"It's not horrible," Juliet tried to look on the bright side. "I'd never wear something like this, but I can deal."

"Uh, am I supposed to show so much skin?" Cedar complained, scratching her back to get rid of the itch that ailed her there.

"Yes," the marketing team responded.

Gustavo rubbed his chin for a second before turning to the guys, "Dogs! What do you think?" The guys shook their heads. "I agree. Give me something different."

"Change them," the marketing team told the stylists. Without another word, the stylists attacked the girls with their instruments of beauty. The girls screamed in horror.

* * *

"American Angels!" the people in suits saluted. Laughter burst from the boys as they beheld the girls in their patriotic outfits. Nona had a button up blouse that had rolled-up long sleeves and tied to make it into a crop top. Like an American flag, the shirt was partly a blue background with white stars and partly red and white stripes. She wore dark blue jean shorts with white stars lining the sides. Cedar fumed in the Wonder Woman costume they had stuffed her in. The bright red corset-like top was so tight on her that every time she breathed, her boobs threatened to pop out. Her lasso was attached to the belt she had and they had stuffed her red hair into a black wig. The red high-heeled boots almost reached her knees. Abby played with the fringes of her white top with a picture of an American flag on it. A white short skirt rounded out the outfit. Juliet had been forced into an outfit that made her look like the Statue of Liberty. The headband in her hair had spikes coming from it. Unlike the rest of her friends, her dress was green, but it did have a bluish tint to it. The torch she held in one hand had been converted into a microphone as though it would explain how she could perform in her outfit. The clear heels on her feet were made of glass. All four girls were decked out in red, white and blue glitter.

"The war overseas is ending and people are coming home," the man began. "Think about how grateful they will be to be greeted by a girl group that is so Pro-American."

"We look good," Abby whispered to her friends.

"We look like the bastard, slutty, forgotten children of Lady Liberty and Uncle Sam," Cedar responded.

"You, silence!" Gustavo pointed at the girls. He turned his finger on the marketing team. "You, more different."

"Change them!" the marketing team demanded. Once again, the girls were attacked by a mob of stylists.

* * *

"Angels of Darkness!" the people in suits exclaimed. The guys had frozen as they stared at the girls, completely oblivious to anything else around them. Cedar wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep her dignity as much as possible in the lacy, see-through, black, short dress that the stylists had given her. They had frizzed up her hair, putting in some black hair clips in random places. Nona seemed pleased with the outfit they had given her: a short, leather dress that had the zipper on the front and laced-up sides. A leather jacket covered her bare shoulders. Abby played with the collar on her crop, leather jacket. Tight, black, shiny leggings covered her legs. Juliet had a leather belly top that buttoned up the front that was so tight on her that her boobs were almost popping out of it. A leather skirt with chains rounded out her outfit. All four girls looked like they had been attacked with a make-up brush because of the amount of black eyeliner and eye shadow that lined their eyes. Black lipstick emphasized how white the girls' teeth were.

"Angels of Darkness are so dark that they're sexy," the woman explained. "Perfect for college aged boys to buy posters of, just to stare at and imagine that they're their girlfriends. This will also cause parents to not let their young daughters buy their albums for fear that these girls will be a bad influence with all the dark, sex-implied, rock songs that they'll be singing."

"Which is exactly why girls will steal their parents' credit cards to buy this music," the man continued.

"What is with you people and making me show too much skin?!" Cedar complained.

"Isn't this outfit a little small?" Juliet asked. "The thong you forced me into is sticking out of my skirt and I'm afraid that if I take too deep a breath, my shirt will break open!"

"That's because the clothes are sexily too small," the woman mentioned. Juliet held her boobs down, trying to keep as much of them in the shirt as possible.

Gustavo looked them over before announcing, "I hate it."

"So do we," the marketing team decided.

This brought the guys back to Earth, "Oh, come on!"

Abby smirked, "I think the guys liked our outfits. Maybe we should give a runway show with these outfits for the boys privately after the concert."

"Abby," the three girls around her spoke with a warning to their voices.

"Fine, I'll stop," Abby assured them.

"Anyways, I need five new looks in an hour," Gustavo told the marketing team. "Now, you four follow me and we'll decide which Angel Angel song you're going to cover since we don't have time to make a song." Gustavo and the group around him left the room. The boys turned to watch the girls attempt to leave the room.

"Okay, let's try and do this without making our outfits explode," Cedar suggested. The four of them slid their feet towards the door, Juliet, Nona and Abby surrounding Cedar so that the boys couldn't see her in her see-through dress. It took only a few steps for them to lose their balance and fall into a heap on the ground. The sound of ripping clothes filled the room.

"Yeah, the zipper on my dress broke," Nona announced.

"And there is now a hole in my pants," Abby added.

"Not to alarm you or anything, Cedar," Juliet started. "But it seems that my chains have somehow gotten hooked into the lace on your dress."

"Meaning?" Cedar asked.

"If either of us move, your dress will probably rip off," Juliet clarified. The four girls looked over at the boys to catch them staring. James had a smile on his face that proved he was obviously thinking about a girl-on-girl action scene that could result from their predicament. Carlos's mouth was watering as his jaw was dropped, looking upon the group that he wished he could join. Kendall stretched his neck, trying to get a better look at Cedar on the opposite side of the pile of girls, hoping to see some skin that he hadn't seen before. Logan seemed to be fighting the urge to completely lose himself in his staring, but losing.

"There wouldn't be a way that we could convince you to go get our clothes, would there?" Nona asked. Slowly, the boys shook their heads, not sparing their eyes from the scene. "Thought not."

Suddenly, Kelly came back into the room, carrying some new clothes for the girls, "Here you go. Thought this might help." She turned to the boys with a stern face. "Boys, let them change."

"We're not stopping them from changing," James responded.

"I mean, let them change alone," Kelly specified. Grumbling, the guys finally stopped their staring to follow Kelly out of the room, the door closing after them. With relieved sighs, the girls got up and changed back into their normal clothes.

"You know, we do look good in these clothes," Abby mentioned.

"Oh, shut it, Abby!" Nona exclaimed.

* * *

"Okay," Gustavo addressed the girls once they had finally joined up with the others. "I feel like the best song for you to sing will be Angel Angel's song, _Boys Boys Boys_. It was one of their classics." Kelly handed the girls lyric sheets for the song. "It's a song all about –"

"Wait," Juliet interrupted. "All about boys, right?"

"Yes," Gustavo nodded as he pressed the keys on the piano he was sitting in front of. "And how obsessed they are with you."

"Uh, do any of Angel Angel's songs not have the word 'boy' in them?" Cedar asked.

"I can answer that one," Kelly spoke up. "That would be a no." Gustavo glared at her. "Oh, come on. Angel Angel ended up as a flop and you know it. They had one album and it barely sold. Why don't you let the girls pick their song?"

Gustavo burst into laughter, "Let the foxes pick their own song?! That's a horrible idea! They'll pick something that no one likes and it'll ruin me!"

"Or maybe you'll be ruined by bringing back songs that no one liked in the first place," Cedar retorted. Gustavo started shaking with anger as his eyes met hers. Knowing what was going to happen next, both Carlos and Nona put on their helmets.

Before Gustavo could explode, Griffin poked his head into the room, "Gustavo! I need to talk to you!" Immediately, Gustavo pushed down his anger and rushed out of the room.

"Who's that?" the girls asked.

"That is Arthur Griffin," Logan explained. "The CEO in charge of all of us. I didn't realize he came here for our concert."

"Really?" Nona responded. "I wonder what he wants Gustavo for." The boys and girls stared at the door for a second before they rushed over, pressing their ears to it and trying to overhear the conversation. Kelly shook her head at their actions.

"Gustavo, when I agreed for you to go traveling the US for another artist, I meant that I wanted a solo artist this time," Griffin began. "Not another band. And a girl group of all things. Girl groups have issues and that's why they never stay together. You can't make a girl group."

"Just give them a chance to prove themselves," Gustavo argued. "I'm sure that you'll like them like you changed your mind about Big Time Rush. I have a plan. After this concert, I'll take them to California where I will develop them into the best girl group ever. All I need is four months."

"Change your plan," Griffin insisted. "Like I said, you can't make a girl group. Pick one of them and I expect her to be ready and in California to perform for my executives in one week." There was a slight pause as the information sunk in. "Do as I say, Gustavo. You don't want me to have to carry through with my threat, do you?" There was the sound of footsteps as Griffin walked away.

A second later, the door opened up and the two bands fell into the doorway. Gustavo looked down at them.

"So," Gustavo began as the group of eavesdroppers picked themselves up. "Cedar, are you sure you don't wanna be a solo artist?"

"It's my girls too or you don't get me," Cedar crossed her arms in her stubbornness.

"Well, then I'll just have to do another nationwide tour for another artist after this concert," Gustavo decided. "And you girls are not going on stage tonight. Come on, Kelly. We have to finish getting ready." Kelly gave the girls an apologetic look as she followed Gustavo out of the room.

"That crashed quickly," Nona noted.

"It's not over," Cedar insisted. Eyes turned to her.

"You're gonna take the solo role?" Logan assumed.

"No," Cedar informed them. "We girls are going to perform. As a group."

"But you heard what Gustavo said," Juliet mentioned.

"Back in high school," Cedar started. "When they said that Abby would never graduate, what did we do?"

"Helped her study," Juliet answered. "She ended up with just enough credits to graduate on time."

"When they put in those crappy speed bumps in the parking lot, what did we do?" Cedar continued. Carlos, Logan and James suddenly looked to Kendall who had raised his eyebrows as he watched the redhead with interest.

"Went there in the middle of the night and liberated them," Nona responded. "No one suspected us." A smirk grew on her face as she remembered back to that day.

"When they said our softball team could never beat the number one high school team in Michigan, what did we do?"

"We got creamed," Abby reminded her.

Cedar had to take a double take on that one, "Oh. Right. But their team didn't get one hit on your pitching and Nona, Juliet and I all had a run in. It was everyone else that gave up that contributed to that loss. Now, when Jake sexually assaulted Abby, but none of the teachers believed us, what did we do?" She was greeted with silence from the other girls. "Wait. That's a bad example too. We can't say what we did." Cedar turned to the guys. "Legal reasons." As Cedar looked back to her friends, the boys tilted their heads, wondering what the girls could have done. "What about when they said that we couldn't hang out on the roof anymore?"

"We made a platform that we tied to the pipes above the school, allowing us to hover above the roof," Juliet replied. "That way, we weren't ON the roof."

"And we could never forget the senior prank," Cedar smirked.

"Neither will Principal Thompson," Nona added. The girls chuckled as they thought about it. Deciding they would ask about it later, the boys continued to watch Cedar lift up the girls' spirits.

"Exactly. We have always found a way to bend the rules to our favor or to exceed expectations. Every boundary that has been set before us, we have pushed away. The four of us have never given up before. Are we going to start now or continue pushing boundaries set upon us by the man?"

Abby responded first, "Pushing Boundaries."

Nona put on her helmet as she added, "Pushing Boundaries."

Juliet shook her head slightly, but smiled as she continued, "Pushing Boundaries."

Cedar gave her friends a large grin as she echoed them, "Pushing Boundaries."

"So, now that you have your name, what are you going to do to change Griffin's mind?" Carlos asked.

A mischievous smile grew on Cedar's face, "Are you guys up for a little mischief?" The boys' mouths grew to match her troublesome grin.

* * *

"I HATE THIS IDEA!" Abby screamed over the sound of the screaming fans at the Big Time Rush concert that was going on below them. The four girls were on a slightly swaying platform that, at the push of a couple buttons, could be lowered to the stage. Since Abby was terrified of heights, she held tightly to a metal bar on the side of the lift.

"Yeah, well, we didn't really have much of a choice," Cedar replied. "Bodyguards are lining the entrances to the stage."

"Plus, Gustavo said we couldn't go ON stage," Juliet reasoned. "So, we're gonna be ABOVE the stage!"

"What's the plan again, Cedar?" Nona turned to the redhead.

"As soon as the guys give us their signal," Cedar began. "We'll lower this platform and sing for the crowd."

"Yeah, but what about after?" Nona asked.

Cedar shrugged, "No idea. If we can pull that off without getting attacked by bodyguards, then I'll be surprised." Juliet and Nona exchanged concerned looks.

"So, what do you think the signal is?" Juliet asked.

Once again, Cedar shrugged, "Kendall said he'd make it obvious. He also told me that the band is set up with the song we chose to perform. Gustavo should like it. It's got the word 'boy' in it." Nona and Juliet chuckled.

"How can you be so happy when we're millions of miles above solid earth?!" Abby exclaimed.

"Actually, we're only –" Juliet started to correct her.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Abby yelled.

"Uh," Cedar raised an eyebrow. "Why don't we just concentrate on waiting for the signal?" Juliet and Nona agreed, looking down with Cedar at the four boys finishing up a song on the stage below them.

Once the song ended, James went over to Kendall and, after making sure their microphones wouldn't pick it up, asked, "Are we gonna sing that cover? You know, that one that would let Cedar know exactly how you feel?"

"I've already got it arranged with the band," Kendall responded. "Just let me announce it." As James walked over to tell Logan and Carlos, Kendall took a deep breath, glanced up at the platform the girls were on and then focused on the crowd. Bringing his microphone to his mouth, he spoke to the screaming fans, "Are all of you having a good time?" The building seemed to shake when the roaring of the crowd somehow got louder. "Great! We've got some special people watching this concert tonight. That means, we're adding an extra song to our set list just for this concert to dedicate to these people. So, get out your phones to film this because we're only going to be performing this once!" He took a quick look over at the entrance to backstage to find that Gustavo was standing there, fuming. The boys hadn't told him about this song's addition. Kendall looked back at the crowd. "This song is by the band, _Runner Runner_. They're a band that one of these special people told me about. Enjoy!" Cedar's eyes went wide as Kendall gestured to the band and they started playing the music for the song, _So Obvious._

"Didn't you tell Kendall about that band?" Nona asked Cedar.

"Yep," Cedar responded. She paused for a second before she leaned further over the edge of the shaking platform, looking down at the boys below. Abby held onto the metal bars even tighter as the platform swayed in the air.

Kendall started the lyrics.

_It's obvious that my heart beats for you_

Carlos, Logan and James jumped in.

_Go! Let's go, go!_

"Isn't this a love song about people kept apart by distance?" Juliet mentioned. Cedar only nodded as she stared down at the guys.

Kendall sang the verse by himself.

_I need you here, but you're always so far away.  
I call you up, but you know it's just never the same  
Cause being closer to you is my sweetest escape  
It's all I needed  
I need you here, but you're always so far away_

Cedar's eyes widened as she continued to stare down at the boys. Nona and Juliet tried to get her attention, but she was lost to the music as all four boys went into the chorus.

_This is our night  
The look in your eyes  
Says we can go all the way  
Been losing my mind  
Broken inside  
Want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you_

Logan echoed the last three words, "_Beats for you. Beats for you._"

James took a solo as the others sang back-up.

_Just let go (go) tonight  
We're so close (go) tonight_

Kendall took a quick glance up before he took the next verse.

_I need you here, but you're out there on your own  
Do you still look like the pictures in my telephone  
Hiding out in your room, we could be alone  
Laughing out loud  
You need me here, but I'm always so far away_

Once again, the four boys sang the chorus.

_This is our night  
The look in your eyes  
Says we can go all the way  
Been losing my mind  
Broken inside  
Want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you (Beats for you. Beats for you)  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you_

James smiled out to the audience as his solo came up again.

_Just let go (go) tonight  
We're so close (go) tonight  
Just let go (go) tonight  
We're so close (go) tonight_

The other boys backed away so that Carlos could take the lead.

_This is our night  
Look in my eyes  
We can go all the way  
Been losing my mind  
Broken inside  
Take my breath away_

Kendall, James and Logan stepped forward again to rejoin Carlos in the chorus.

_This is our night  
The look in your eyes  
Says we can go all the way  
Been losing my mind  
Broken inside  
Want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you (Beats for you. Beats for you)  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you (Beats for you. Beats for you)  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you (Just let go tonight. We're so close tonight)  
It's so obvious that my heart beats for you (Just let go tonight. We're so close tonight)  
This is our night  
The look in your eyes  
Says we can go all the way  
Been losing my mind  
Broken inside  
Want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you (Beats for you. Beats for you)_

Kendall finished the song on his own.

_It's obvious that my heart beats for you_

Once the song ended, Cedar looked to her friends. Nona, Juliet and Abby were smirking at her.

"Told you that Kendall likes you," Abby began.

"That can't be it," Cedar shook her head in denial.

"That's the only reason why he would sing it and mention it's for a special person," Juliet brought up. "I highly doubt he knows anyone here besides us."

"Why did he sing it in a group then, huh?" Cedar asked.

"Because he's part of a boy band," Nona answered. "How else would he sing it?"

"He chose this song because it had the word 'obvious' in it," Cedar came up with her own explanation. "And he said that the signal would be obvious. He's probably going to announce us next. Besides, why would he go after me when he's got Jo? No matter how much I like him, I'm not going to ruin his relationship with her."

"She left the Palm Woods," Juliet reminded her.

"Yeah," Cedar nodded. "And then Kendall had a thing for that rocker, Lucy. And, right when they got together, Jo showed up and he chose Jo instead of Lucy. And then Jo left for ANOTHER filming thing. So, yes. I do know that Kendall is single. But, I don't wanna be dating him when Jo comes back because he'll chose her again. I'd rather stay friends with him and have him around for the rest of our lives than date him, break-up and lose him forever." Cedar didn't say another word on the subject, even when her friends pointed out that it would be unlikely for Kendall to take Jo back a third time. All she did was stare down at the boys, waiting for the announcement to lower the platform.

As the chaos of the screaming audience died down a bit, James brought his microphone up to his lips, "Did you like that?" The crowd roared. "Then you're gonna love this next surprise."

"There's an upcoming vocal group that has a chance of signing on our label," Logan continued the explanation. "They want to share their voices with you and prove their worth to our producer."

"Be nice to them," Carlos suggested. "They put this together last minute. Plus, their song has to be a cover since they don't have any songs of their own yet."

"So, give it up for Pushing Boundaries!" Kendall announced. The four boys pointed up at the girls.

Cedar turned to her friends, "Lower the platform." Juliet and Nona nodded before they went to opposite sides of the platform, pressing the button to lower it.

As soon as the platform jerked awake and headed down, Abby grabbed hold of Cedar, screaming, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Rolling her eyes, Cedar pushed the blonde away, "Get into position, Abby. We're gonna start singing as soon as we're visible. If it makes you feel better, then think that James will catch you if you do fall." A smile appeared on Abby's face and Cedar knew she would be okay. "Alright, no talking anymore! We're about to turn on our microphones!" Right before the girls came into view of the audience, they turned on their microphones. Their platform lowered them within sight of the crowd and their jaws dropped. Abby's smile grew, Juliet started shaking, Nona had to hold in a swear word and Cedar worried that they weren't ready. The girls didn't even have a chance to get used to the thousands of faces staring at them before the band began the music for _Play_'s song, _I Must Not Chase The Boys_.

Just like she had done when they won the talent show with this song, Cedar took the first verse.

_Won't someone tell me what is happening to me  
Why am I so misunderstood, why can't they see  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel that I used to be_

The boys watched from the side of the stage with smiles on their faces. The plan was working perfectly. They didn't even notice that Gustavo was yelling at them from behind the curtain.

After the initial shock of the crowd had worn off, Nona was able to take the next verse.

_They say I'll understand it all in good time  
But age ain't nothing but a number in my mind  
I'm going crazy with this push me, pull me, caught between wrong and right_

When he realized that the boys weren't paying attention to him, Gustavo grabbed them and pulled them off stage to talk.

The four girls came together for the chorus, dancing along with the music.

_I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys_

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Gustavo screamed in the boys' faces. "Is this another one of Kendall's schemes?!"

"Actually, this time it's a combination," Kendall revealed calmly. "Both Cedar and I came up with this."

"Great!" Gustavo exclaimed. "A girl you! Do you have any idea how much trouble you just put me in?!"

Before they could answer, Griffin appeared behind Gustavo, "Gustavo! I thought I said no girl group!" Gulping, Gustavo turned around to face the CEO.

Meanwhile, the chorus had strengthened Juliet enough to take a solo.

_I started writing down my deepest secrets  
Seven days a week of truth and fantasy  
Got the feeling that the way my life is got to be prepared for changes_

"Well," Gustavo stammered. "They-uh-um."

"Hey," Griffin interrupted him, staring out to the stage. "The audience likes them. Hmmm."

Abby happily took control of the song.

_Won't someone tell me what is happening to me  
Why am I so misunderstood, why can't they see  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel that I used to be_

As Griffin continued to stare at them, the girls went back into the chorus.

_I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase  
I wanna go left, but they tell me go right  
Don't wanna be the little girl they're kissing goodnight  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys_

"Their voices blend nicely," Griffin realized. "Hmmm." The guys exchanged quick looks of victory as Cedar took another solo.

_They could try and make me write a thousand lines  
But that won't ever change the way I feel inside  
They got their opinions, but I just don't care  
Cause that's not what I wanna hear_

"And that redhead will make every guy want a picture of them on their wall," Griffin continued to talk himself into it. Kendall's face fell, suddenly not as excited about Cedar getting famous.

Juliet, Nona and Abby each had a solo line, placing a hand on their chests as they sang it.

_I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
I, I must, I must, I must not chase the boys_

"Gustavo," Griffin turned to the producer. "When they're finished, bring them over here so we can talk to them about making some demos with them." The boys rejoiced quietly, excited that the girls were going to LA with them.

Still not knowing that the plan had paid off, the girls went into the chorus again.

_I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase  
I wanna go left, but they tell me go right  
Don't wanna be the little girl they're kissing goodnight  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys_

At the ending note, the platform finally reached the stage, hitting it with a bang. No one noticed the sound because the roar of the crowd was so much louder. The girls smiled as they took their bows.

"Dogs," Gustavo addressed the boys. He pointed over at the girls. "Fetch." Grumbling, the boys went back onto the stage, heading for the girls.

Confused, the girls watched as the guys came up to them on the platform. Leaning in, Kendall whispered in Cedar's ear, "Gustavo and Griffin want to see you girls." Gulping, Cedar led her friends backstage. Once the girls were off the stage, the guys went back to their scheduled concert.

"Girls," Gustavo greeted them. "This is Arthur Griffin, the CEO of the RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid Corporation."

"And I want you girls to come to California with me, Gustavo and Kelly, produce your own song and perform for my executive meeting in exactly one week to decide if we want to give you girls a chance at some demos," Griffin offered. Smiles appeared on the girls' faces. "We leave tomorrow."

The girls' smiles dropped, "Tomorrow? Crap. We can't."

"WHY NOT?!" Gustavo screamed.

"Yes, why not?" Griffin asked calmly. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"I didn't think it would get this far," Cedar admitted.

"I thought we'd fall to our deaths from that shaky platform," Abby added.

"I thought we'd forget the lyrics," Juliet continued.

"I thought the crowd would hate us," Nona finished.

"So, why can't you come to California?" Kelly asked, joining in the conversation.

"My parents are leaving for Florida tomorrow," Cedar revealed. "They won't be back for a week." Her friends looked at her in shock. Cedar smiled guiltily. "Surprise?" Her friends continued to stare. "Anyways, my dad would have the final say for me, so you'd have to ask him. He doesn't let me do anything." She sighed in frustration. "The only reason I'm not going with them is because someone has to watch my dog and I have an opportunity this week to try-out for the softball team at Michigan State University." Cedar laughed nervously as her friends continued to stare at her. "Sorry I didn't tell you girls. I didn't want to ruin our summer unless I actually got in."

Finally, Juliet broke off her stare to say, "I have a confession too. I got into Yale's pre-law program." The stares turned upon Juliet. "I didn't want to ruin this summer by letting you know that we're going to split up our group in the fall. Plus, I haven't confirmed my attendance yet. I have to do that in a week." She scratched her head, avoiding the looks from her friends.

"I got accepted in a volunteer organization in Africa," Abby mentioned. Her friends' jaws dropped as they turned to her. "Yeah, my dad sent the application, thinking that some time away from here, doing good elsewhere, would straighten me out and stop me from having tons of one-night stands. He's had to pick me up from a lot of random street corners. And, since I didn't get accepted into any colleges, he thought it would be a great way for me to get some experience. I have to tell them yes or no in a week."

Sighing, Nona finally admitted, "I might be pregnant." At her words, the other girls turned to her with eyes wide in surprise. "And I do mean MIGHT! I'll be able to take the test and find out for sure within this week." The girls didn't move as they thought about their different revelations and what it meant to them.

"Well," Griffin gained their attention. "You girls just reemphasized the reason that I didn't want a girl group. Too much risk. But, in this case, I'm taking this chance because I think there's something here. You girls get a week to decide. During this time, Gustavo here will be creating you into the best girl group ever." Gustavo groaned at the thought of continuing to stay in Michigan. "I will send four extra tickets for the plane ride back to California. If you want the chance to be a girl group, you better be on that plane." He put on a pair of sunglasses. "In the meantime, I have to go to Japan. See you in a week." The girls looked at each other as Griffin walked off.

Suddenly, the guys appeared next to the girls, smiles on their faces. Sweat dripped down from their bodies. Sounds from the crowd could be heard as people got ready to leave since the concert was over.

"So, do you girls have some exciting news to share with us?" James asked, completely oblivious to the angry looks the girls were giving each other. Without a word to the boys, the girls stormed off in opposite directions. James turned to his friends, "What'd we miss?"

**(A/N): Oh, you missed a lot, James. So, what are the guys going to do when they hear about the girls' drama? Cedar's gotta get permission from her dad… Shouldn't she be old enough by now to make her own decisions? What about that try-out thing? Juliet's accepted at Yale. Is she gonna just leave her friends and go or will a chance at stardom change her mind? Abby and Africa? Really? If she decides not to go, what will her dad do? Will she be allowed to say no and attempt a chance at a girl group? And Nona… Pregnant… How is THAT gonna play out? Is she even pregnant or is she just being paranoid? If she is pregnant, then who's the father? Will the boys even WANT to win the girls over when they hear about all of this? Everyone has one week. What will happen during this week free of parents? Maybe a certain game will be played? A certain game that takes things to the extreme? The group didn't really get a chance to really play more than one round of truth or dare, after all… With Gustavo staying in Michigan, it looks like the girls don't have a choice but to attempt becoming a girl group. Are they even going to want to continue with all the secrets that they kept from each other? You'll have to wait to find out! Until next time, happy reading!**


End file.
